Family Business
by AkuIku
Summary: Sesshoumaru is the eldest son of a powerful crime lord ... Rin a witty bartender who finds herself caught up in his dangerous life style . What will happen ? readreview
1. Chapter One getting the job done

__

Good god will this man shut up ? Thought Sesshoumaru . At the moment he was watching his little brother torture a man who had betrayed the family. _Well it's his own dame fault - One would think they'd know better but again and again they seem to prove the utter stupidity of the human race._ A gun shot brought Sesshoumaru out of his musing. "Man I thought he'd never shut up" said Inu Yasha while whipping his prints off of the gun. "Take care of the rest will you boys" said Inu while walking out of the warehouse. Sesshoumaru looked at the other men who were disposing of the body and cleaning up the mess. They were all lackeys of his father. As the started to set the body on fire Sesshoumaru thought _Fool never had a chance_. Shacking his head he walked out of the dilapidated warehouse and to his awaiting brother.

Inu stood talking on his cell phone. He ended his conversation when his brother approached him. "Who was that " asked Sess. "Miroku he wants to know if well go clubbing with him". "Go if you want but I'd prefer not to". "oh, come on Fluffy - you need to loosen up more - ya know have fun , how long has it been since you went out?" "First off- What have I told you about calling me that" Sesshoumaru replied in a deadly manner. He quietly stalked over to his brother and while grabbing him by the collar continued talking.

"Next - My idea of fun is not going out surrounding my self with whores , getting drunk , and then waking up next to one in the morning". To further convey his feelings Sesshoumaru picked up his brother and tossed him down next to his car. "Lastly my social life is none of your concern and if you continue to meddle in it I'm going to hurt you" He ended his conversation with a growl.

"You don't have to go ballistic - I was just stating the obvious , mom and dad are starting to wonder when your going to get a mate - you're not getting any younger" From the look on Sesshoumaru's face Inu Yasha could tell that that he had hit the mark. In mentioning his fathers worries of his eldest son finding a potential mate he had proven his point - by going out with him Sesshoumaru would no longer have to endure the questioning of his parents .

__

Well if I go at least I'll get my parents of my back. "Fine I'll go" replied Sesshoumaru coldly .

"Good" said Inu Yasha while smiling largely. Satisfied with his victory Inu Yasha walked towards his black convertible mustang . Sesshoumaru only sighed and followed. Sitting down in the passengers seat Sesshoumaru sighed "Let's get this over with" "We do have to go home and change first . I don't know about you but I prefer to go out in un-blood stained clothing. Anyway I don't think the ladies would enjoy it either." "Shut-up and drive" barked Sesshoumaru. Inu Ysha started the car and speed off towards their family's estate.


	2. Chapter Two an interesting outing

* * *

It's official - I'm retarded I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter. So here goes - I don't own Inu Yasha (cries softly to her self) or any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't be here I'd be somewhere spending all my money.

On a lighter note - I got reviews (I feel so loved) - this chapter is longer , tell me if you like it - Review , Review , Review - Lot's of Love AkuIku

* * *

Rin stood behind the bar at the Lone Wolf Night Club. Things were at a lull so she took the time to relax and observe her surroundings . Opposite the bar were a few booths currently being occupied by rich businessmen and the countless women who threw themselves at them. The music was slow and peaceful , the whole atmosphere was of calmness and sophistication. Three men entered the bar . Rin was immediately aware of one. The oldest, he was tall - dressed in black leather pants , a black tight fighting T-shirt, and a long black leather trench coat. His long silver hair was pulled back in a ponytail and by taking of his expensive sunglasses his golden orbs were revealed. One word raced threw Rin's mind - _Sesshoumaru._

"Monk you said we were going clubbing , this looks like a lounge" a boring one filled with whores added Sesshoumaru in his mind. "Relax Fluffy, the only reason we're hear is because Miroku is trying to get one of the waitresses to go out with him" "What's wrong monk , lost your charm - I thought no women can resist you" "And Inu Yasha what did I tell you about calling me that?" Sesshoumaru then picked up Inu yasha and threw him into one of the booths. _Well at least_ _we have a seat _thought Miroku. They moved to the table and waited to have their order taken.

Rin was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Inu Yasha screaming in mid air and ending up in a booth. She watched them sit down . Sango, a waitress at the bar quickly went to take their orders. While at the table one of the men … _What was his name_ …. _Oh ya Miroku_ - That Miroku guy tried to feel up Sango.

_Take cover_ thought Rin as a loud slapping sound reverberated throughout the club. Sango returned to the bar muttering about "perverted people who are going to die slow and painful deaths". Rin did the only thing she could - tried to snap Sango out of this murderous rage - all the time preparing drinks.

"Cheer up Sango, the guy might be perverted but doesn't he leave you good tips".

" Rin your right but I wish Miroku would keep his hands to himself" Sango stated while looking over to the table. The said man was currently enjoying a lap dance from Kagura.

"God , she is such a whore" muttered Sango. "I'll agree with you their but I think the reason your so upset is because you like that Miroku guy". replied Rin with a devious smirk. "I DO NOT" screamed Sango while taking the drinks and walking back to the booth.

_Oh thank the Gods_ thought Sesshoumaru - _the drinks are here_. His brother wasn't even drunk and he was already acting like an ass. Another slap was herd throughout the bar as Miroku once again tried to feel up that waitress._ If that is his idea of getting her to like him he is doomed_ thought Sesshoumaru. He just shook his head and downed the rest of his drink. He didn't even want to think of his brother. At the moment he had two whores Kikyo and Kanna draped around him. When he got the bright idea to have the two women start kissing Sesshoumaru had to leave. He slowly got up and went to his only sanctuary Rin … Who was conveniently located at the bar.

Rin watched Sesshoumaru get up and head to the bar. She couldn't believe he actually agreed to come out with his younger brother , let alone deal with his obnoxious behavior.

"What'll it be Sesshy ?" asked Rin. _Great_ thought Sesshoumaru _first fluffy now sesshy _- although he had to admit he didn't mind it as much coming from Rin. "Vodka" replied Sesshoumaru while sitting down. He heard hysterical laughter and turned around to see his brothers whores making out all to Inu Yasha's delight.

"Whores" muttered Rin. Sesshoumaru only quirked an eyebrow as she handed him his drink. "Oh , come on Sess . You and I both know I've done some things I'm not proud of to survive." Sesshoumaru only nodded and continued sipping his drink. "But at least I never degraded myself to that. I have more self respect."

While Rin was talking Sesshoumaru took the time to observe his lovely bartender. She was about 5'4.Had long black hair that was done up in a bun. She wore tight black leather pants which showed off her curves , and a tight blue halter top. Her eye's were light brown and their warmth drew him in.

"Earth to Sesshoumaru , if I didn't know better I'd say you were lost in the depths of my eyes."

"You need to stop reading romance novels" replied Sesshoumaru with a smirk. "And you need a new personality" Rin replied with a big smile. _Two can play at that game_ thought Rin. It was true she usually lost , but Rin honestly enjoyed these little arguments the two would have.

"Your annoying" "Your cold" "I no longer wish to bicker with you" stated Sesshoumaru with a finality which demanded end of conversation.

"I didn't start it" "Then why'd you continue it" "Cause … usually when I talk to you long enough - bickering or not you leave me a good tip." "So your after my money" " Momma's got to pay her rent somehow" said Rin with a grin. _I win_ she thought .

Unfortunately their bantering was cut short by Inu Yasha's drunken cries. It seems he was so smashed he was now fighting Miroku over a cup. " I think this is your entrance Sess" said Rin. Sesshoumaru nodded getting up and leaving money for his bill. Rin looked at the amount._ That_ _bastard_ thought Rin with a smile - he left me a hundred dollar tip. Rin went back to filling orders and sparing a quick glance watched Sesshoumaru drag a now unconscious Inu Yasha and Miroku out of the bar.

On the other side of the bar in a dark corner a figure sat watching the conversation. A cell phone rang and she picked it up. " It seems Sesshoumaru might have a weakness after all" spoke Kanna. She told her employer about the girl. He seemed adamant in wanting the girl disposed of . "Very Well" spoke Kanna while ending the call. She signaled to Kagura and left.

Meanwhile somewhere on the other side of town sat a man in a dark room. _Well Sesshoumaru this should send you and your father a message thought the man. All those who cross me will_ _suffer_ he thought while starting to laugh like the maniac he was.

* * *

Ok so there is another chapter I know it's short but this is my first fic and I want to know if you like it. I have more a lot more actually so review and I'll post it. AkuIku


	3. Capter Three Attack of the Whores

Well Here is my latest chapter. To the people who read this and review - I love you all. To the people who don't review I hate you with a passion. (just kidding) This chapter is longer it goes into detail about how Sess and Rin first met.And to answer one of the reviewers yes , they are in the mob. Except Rin tends to stay out of the affairs - she only does little things for Sess.

Oh and Sess might seem out of character - I think I'm making him too nice? But he's only nice to Rin.

Hope you all like this and don't mind the gramar mistakes (my English teachers could tell you how much I suck at it) - lot's of love AkuIku

Rin waved good-bye to Sango as she pulled out of the parking lot. Rin turned back to the door and locked it. "Dam it" she said as she remembered that she forgot to order more glasses. After the drunken fight Inu Yasha and Miroku got into they'd be lucky if their were any glasses left in the club. So it was easy to say Rin was quite happy when Sesshoumaru knocked the two out . Inutaishou was not going to like that. He wasn't going to like the bill I'm sending him for the damages either. On second thought maybe I'll send that bill to Sessshoumaru and spare him the wrath of his father. Running back inside she wrote a note and left it on the bar. "This should remind me to do it tomorrow" said Rin. She returned to the door but found it locked. What the Hell thought Rin. At that moment rounds of shooting broke out. She leapt down to the floor and crawled to the windows. Those whore thought Rin as she saw Kagura and Kanna out side the club directing some men carrying guns to shoot. Rin was in shock why are they doing this she thought. I need help I can't get out of this by my self thought Rin. The shooting stopped Rin heaved a sigh of relief. Hopefully they think I'm dead thought Rin. Just then something flew through the window and blew up sending debris and flames flying everywhere. Gods help me thought Rin. About that time pieces of the ceiling started to fall trapping Rin. I'm going to die was Rin's last thoughts before she blacked out.

Naraku listened to his lackey as she told him the job was done. Perfect Naraku thought time to call Sesshoumaru. He picked up the phone and called Sesshoumaru. "Hello" "Well Sesshoumaru I just wanted to give my condolences" "What are you talking about Naraku?" "Oh , I'm sorry I thought you knew. It was just terrible about your girlfriend. You know that cute little bartender. And to think to be burned alive ….Such a horrible way to go." "For your information Naraku I don't have a girlfriend. And if you harm on hair on Rin's head I will kill you." "Too late my little Ice Prince, not only will you have to find a new girlfriend you'll have to find a new night club too." Naraku started to laugh evilly. Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and ran for his car . It was two o'clock in the morning Rin was probably closing up. He hopped into his silver jaguar and raced off to the Lone Wolf. Please don't let any thing be wrong thought Sesshoumaru . He wasn't sure when but somewhere over the years he had grown to care for the girl. The threat of harm to her made Sesshoumaru want to ring Naraku's neck.

Rin could feel the heat of the flames on her skin. If she didn't move soon she was going to burn to death. Rin tried to regain her surroundings. She was covered in soot and flames were dancing around her. She tried to stand up but failed. Their was a piece of the ceiling that had fallen on her left leg. I'm trapped. Theirs got to be someone around here … someone had to have seen the fire. "Help Me" she screamed as loud as she could. As if an answer to here calls someone jumped threw a broken window. "Help Me, over here!" screamed Rin " my leg is stuck I can't move "cried Rin.

Sesshoumaru heard Rin's cries. He immediately ran to her and lifted the ceiling panel of her leg. He gently lifted her up and headed towards the broken window. He jumped out caring Rin as the building started to collapse in on its self. "Sesshoumaru ?" whispered Rin. "How did you know?" " Naraku called me to give his condolences for the lose of my girlfriend." " He thinks I'm your girlfriend - perfect I'll forever be known as the mob's little princess." stated Rin. "What's with the sarcasm?" "Oh I don't know I was just attacked by two whores with a firing squad . They left me in a burning building. Where I almost died. It was all on the orders of that bastard Naraku who is a wannabe gangster. Not to mention my leg hurts like hell. When I'm hurt I'm not really a nice person. And people think I'm your girlfriend which is a double edged sword." "Why are you mad about that , you should feel honored" said Sesshoumaru with a smirk. " Ya , I'm so honored that every time someone wants to get to you their going to go after me." that is the reason you never wanted to have a real relationship added Rin in her head.

Sesshoumaru took Rin and put her in the passengers seat of his car. He walked to the driver side and got in.

Sesshoumaru started the car and speed off. "Where are we going Sesshoumaru?" asked Rin. " Back to my families estate." "What - Why?" " Your leg is hurt badly , you need to get it looked at. There is a doctor at my house he can fix you up without you having to go to a hospital." " Once you've seen the doctor I'll take you to my father he will want to talk to you about what happened." " Your going to stay with me right Sess. No offense but your father is kind of scary." "He is only scary to those who have crossed him. You have done nothing wrong so he shall not scare you. I can not promise to stay with you . If father asks me to leave I will." "And then I can go home right" asked Rin. I can do this she thought , see the doctor , talk to the most powerful crime lord in Japan … No problem. "Father will probably put you under our protection. I doubt you'll get to go home any time soon." Great just Great thought Rin.

Rin was not happy to say the least so she decided to give Sesshoumaru the silent treatment. Gods , I am so stupid … the silent treatment was perfected by Sesshoumaru. Well I'm still not going to talk to him. So Rin stared silently out the car window. They came to a stop at a red light and Rin saw a young girl huddled in a doorway. That used to be me thought Rin. Rin was instantly brought back to memories of her younger years.

Rin was an orphan. Her parents had died in a car crash when she was seven. She was then sent to live with her Aunt . She turned out to be nothing but a drunken bitch. From the ages of seven to thirteen she suffered at the hands of that women. When Rin was thirteen she left. The happiness she felt from finally being free soon faded as the harsh realities of life set in. To survive on the streets Rin had to lie, cheat, and steal. She slept on park benches and huddled up in doorways when it rained. In essence it was a sorry existence. At least it was until she met Sesshoumaru.

Rin was starving , starving was the understatement of the year. She hadn't eaten in about a week.

She had come to the realization that she needed cash and she needed it fast. Begging hadn't worked and there is no way she was selling her body for cash . So Rin was resorting to stealing. It was then that she saw a boy who was well dressed and appeared stupid. How could she tell he was stupid … at the moment he was yelling at a bird. Perfect target thought Rin . She walked to the bench he was sitting on and asked if she could sit down. He said yes and Rin gave him the biggest , nicest , fake smile she could muster up. He started complaining about his "stupid" brother , who was taking too long buying his "stupid" books. Ok I definitely don't feel guilty this moron is just a spoiled brat thought Rin while taking his wallet. She went to run off but someone behind her said "stop". She turned around to see a tall boy with silver hair and golden eyes. He had to be only a year or to older then her. " Inu Yasha , since when do you acquaint your self with thieves , or are you so stupid you didn't relive that girl stole your wallet." "What" cried Inu Yasha while standing up ready to attack Rin but Sesshoumaru stopped him. "Give back the wallet and their will be no trouble." Rin handed back his wallet. Right then a black stretch limo pulled up next to Inu Yasha. He went to get in but Sesshoumaru stayed where he was. "You coming?" asked Inu Yasha. "NO" stated Sesshoumaru while closing the door. They watched the limo drive away before Rin started to talk. "Is this about his money?" asked Rin while taking out a wad of cash. "No" spoke Sesshoumaru "It's his own fault for not checking the wallet when you gave it back to him. I was seriously debating letting you have the whole thing but my father wouldn't have liked it." And upsetting my father is not a good thing thought Sesshoumaru.

"Why'd you stay?" "Your hungry" "Why do you care" "I don't" Replied Sesshoumaru while dragging Rin to a near by restaurant. During lunch (which consisted of Rin stuffing herself), they conversed about their lives. "I've seen you before on the streets" said Sesshoumaru " You've been out there for years" "since I was thirteen" said Rin. "Why" "My parents died when I was seven . I was sent to live with an abusive alcoholic Aunt. I got tiered of the beatings so I left." "I admire your strength … the fact that you could get your self out of a bad situation. Most people would have just given up" stated Sesshoumaru coolly. "Giving up wasn't an option to me. I had no where to go and no one to turn to. If things were going to change I had to do something." replied Rin with a look of determination. "As you can see it hasn't worked out as planned."

"Maybe I can help" said Sesshoumaru with a smirk. " I don't need the pity of some rich kid. I refuse to be a charity case." "If you knew me better you would know I don't pity anyone. I gave you a complement something I rarely do and I offered to help you . You instead insult me." " Can you blame me for not being trusting ?" " No , I'd say that is a good quality" " Just who are you and what do you want me to do?" questioned Rin. "I am Sesshoumaru the eldest son of Inutaishou … I believe you know who he is."

" Are you telling me I stole from the son of the most powerful crime lord in Japan." " Yes , now about excepting my help?" "Are you going to kill me?" " That is ridiculous - I honestly would have thought you have more sense then that." " It makes perfect sense, This being like a convicts last meal." This led to the first of many long arguments over mostly pointless things. During which Rin discovered Sesshoumaru to be an arrogant , cold hearted bastard. Who for some reason she respected and trusted. And Sesshoumaru discovered someone who wasn't afraid to stand up to him and who could actually make a convincing argument." Fine I'll do it… but I will not do anything which compromises my integrity."

" Agreed, Now you need new clothes , an apartment, and a new job."

By the end of the day Rin was stuffed , had a new wardrobe, got a job at a local bar and owned an apartment at exclusive Sakura Parks. Rin had found her first real friend and confidant. He also did something for which Rin will always feel indebted. He and his associates had a little talk with her aunt. She was so freaked out that she ended up drinking to much that night and ended up dying from alcohol poisoning. Rin really wasn't that upset. She chose to look on the bright side. She not only now had access to the money her parents left her but she also got a bundle from her aunt. Well the bitch was worth something after all thought Rin. So in the end she owed it all to Sesshoumaru . That was why if he ever needed her to do something she did it. Although it did lead to a few nights in jail. She was however quickly let out and here record wiped clean . On paper she was an upstanding citizen although so are Sesshoumaru and his father and we all know that is far from the truth.

O.k. , so his dad was a crime lord, he was a member of the syndicate. He had wealth ,power, but to get it he had to kill, steal , commit blackmail and the list goes on forever. All and all though Sess wasn't so bad. Sure he could use a personality check. But in general he wasn't as uncaring as others believed. In truth he was the first person to give a dame about her since her parents died. Rin was brought out of her memories by the stop of the car. Sesshoumaru looked over at Rin. They were stopped in front of iron gates . On the front of which were two massive dogs. "Welcome to the palace of the Western Lands." said Sesshoumaru. The gates opened and Sesshoumaru started up the long drive way.


	4. Chapter Four Welcome to the Family

Hear is the next chapter (Yay!!! Scream all my adoring fans…lol). Thank you to the people who review , I'm surprised people like this. This is my 1st fanfic and I have had it in my head for awhile. I just got the nerve to write it. So I'm glad you all like it. As to the question of what does Rin do for Sess? ….. Get your mind out of the gutter ! It will all be explained in due time (i.e. in this or the next chapter). Once again excuse my spelling and grammar mistakes. NOW on with the show….. Lot's of love - AkuIku

* * *

One thought traveled threw Rin's mind. _These people are actually conceited enough to name their house "the Palace of the Western Lands_" . " No , that is the actual name of it." said Sesshoumaru. "Sorry , didn't mean to say that out loud." Sesshoumaru just glared at her. " For your information my family's estate was the Palace of the Lord of the Western Lands during feudal times. The name just seemed to fit."

Leave it to Sess to have such a perfectly logical answer. _One of these_ _days I will get him back_ _for acting so high and mighty._ "No you won't" "Dam it , I did it again" _Ass_ thought Rin. They continued up the drive way in silence. Rin was unable to see the house due to it being about three in the morning . The lights on either side of the drive way gave off just enough as to be able to see rows of trees and flowers lining the drive way. As to what type Rin was at a loss. She squinted her eyes. Up above , somewhere in the distance she could make out the figure of a house. Make that a rather large house… ok I mean a mansion…_ Holy shit it's_ a _palace!!!_ Thought Rin. Now Rin was suddenly combating fears of the man who owned this house and her first meeting with him. _Pull your self together_ _Rin_. Rin berated herself mentally. _Oh ya right, I'm about to meet a murderous mob boss and all you can say is pull your self together_. Rin then realized that A) she was having a conversation with herself. B) the car had come to a stop. And C)Sesshoumaru was staring at her like she was crazy.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you near my father if that is how your going to act." stated Sesshoumaru calmly. "Oh , can you tell I'm that nervous?" asked Rin with a small smile. "You look ready to have a heart attack." replied Sesshoumaru coolly. "Well can you blame me? I mean he is a notorious mob boss. Who knows how many people he's killed. What if he doesn't like me…he'll get rid of me. He is not the kind of person you deal with every day" spoke Rin.

" Actually Rin he is the type of person YOU deal with every day. You are forgetting who I am. Do you think I go to work every day … sit behind a desk like a normal man , complaining while I do endless paper work?" Sesshoumaru paused to let his meaning set in. " I've had you do things for me before Rin. You've been exposed to more then you admit or are willing to admit too. You know I've killed just as many if not more men then my father. I do the same things that he has done or does now. The only difference between us is he has more power and a nicer reputation."

Rin stared at Sesshoumaru in shock. "As for him getting rid of you , he can't … I won't let him. He wouldn't go against me because he knows there is a greater chance of me winning. He is the head of the family and I respect him. One day I will be where he is. You have nothing to fear from these people."

"How can you be so sure of your self , truly your are not so arrogant as to believe they wouldn't hurt me if they could. I'm not one of you … and people who are not in the family and know too much tend to disappear. That is why I never wanted to get involved in the first place."

"Rin it's too late your involved… you always have been involved. You became one of us when you agreed to except my help and in exchange help me. You where always protected , their was always the word on the street that you were under Sesshoumaru's protection. No one dared to go near you. In this organization you were always known as my girl. You helped me … I helped you. The context of which people misconstrued, but I personally never stopped to fix their mistakes. Why should I it was none of their business."

At that statement Rin's eyes widened in realization._They all think I'm sleeping_ _with him_ thought Rin. He took me of the street gave me food, shelter, money, a job and they in turn thought I was his whore. It made sense. Why else would people treat her like they did. They were all afraid her "employer" would hurt them.

Rin didn't know why but she felt betrayed. She felt all her strength melt away it in turn was replaced with a wave of sadness. Tears stung at her eyes. "I trusted you" she whispered. "What" said Sesshoumaru while turning to look at her. " I trusted you" she said " I trusted you and you betrayed me. You let them see me as some worthless whore . The very thing I worked so hard to not become. I new it was too good to be true all those years ago. You never gave a dame about me did you? It didn't matter what they thought about me because I was nothing to you. You got someone to do your bidding and I got screwed. Sesshoumaru I honestly don't think I can ever forgive you."

Sesshoumaru listened to all of this in silence. He didn't reply. Instead he got out of his car walked to Rin's door and pulled her out. Due to the injury from the fire Rin was unable to walk. Sesshoumaru in turn carried a very pissed off Rin up the steps off the palace and into the entrance way. _Great_ thought Rin_ I'm swept off my feet and carried into a palace. If this is the Gods way of telling me Sesshoumaru is_ _my Prince I'm converting to atheism._

Once inside they were immediately met by a small green looking man. "Master Sesshoumaru thank goodness your all right. You ran off in such a hurry, everyone was so worried about you. Who is this you've brought back?" asked the disgusting little man. "This is Rin" "Jakken where is the doctor?" "Oh! Miss Kagome is in the sick wing tending to lord Inu Yasha." in a quieter tone he squawked "It seems you gave him a concussion." It's his own dame fault thought Sesshoumaru. "Jakken , we'll be in the sick wing . Tell my father we are here and ask him to come speak to us." " Right away Lord Sesshoumaru" squawked the man while running off to get Sesshoumaru's father. "What's up with disgusting , little toad man?" asked Rin. "I thought you were mad at me" spoke Sesshoumaru while carrying Rin throughout his massive home. "I am , but giving you the silent treatment is not only childish but it won't work to my advantage in this situation. But know I am PISSED OFF. The main reason being you so you should tread lightly. If anything I'm more hurt then angry."

_So ,if the amount off anger she has at the moment is any indication , she is very hurt. Great you really fucked it up this time_ _Sesshoumaru_. _Good job you alienated the only person you truly care about. Wait a minute Where did that come from? I do not have feelings for Rin_. _A YES you do Sesshy my dear_ _boy. Who the hell are you? I demand that you stop this instance. Sesshy I'm you … I can't stop. Oh I_ _give up …. You happy I care for Rin . Actually I'm quite happy. Now all that's left to do is tell her that. No_ Way _In Hell_ screamed Sesshoumaru at the voice inside his head. _Do it and_ _she won't be mad_ _at you. NO. You could finally get some … how long has it been ? … a year. Since when did I get so perverted . Dame Miroku - he_ _is_ _starting to rub off on me. Fine_ _don't listen to me but I will say one more thing then leave you alone. Do you realize your having a conversation with your self?_ "Great I'm going crazy" said Sesshoumaru. "Hate to break it to you Sesshoumaru but you've always been crazy." spoke a tall slender women. "Nice one Kagome." yelled Inu Yasha from inside a nearby door way.

"I see you've brought me a new patient." spoke Kagome "bring her inside and lay her down in the bed next to your brother." "Well hello Fluffy , Who is your friend?" " This is Rin" said Sesshoumaru while setting her down on the bed. Turning to his brother with a deadly glint in his eye he spoke. " If you even lay one of your filthy hands on her I will personally see to it that you have a slow painful death." With that said Sesshoumaru headed out the door. He needed time alone. If his father needed him , he'd send.

"Wow, I've never seen him that worked up over anyone." stated Inu Yasha in awe while looking at the girl. "So , you're the notorious Rin." spoke Kagome while tending to Rin's leg. "It's not what you think." said Rin. "Oh really cause me and everyone else hear thinks you're his whore." At that Rin's unshed tears broke free. "For Gods sake Inu Yasha. Why the Hell did you say that?" screamed Kagome while trying to comfort Rin. "Don't mind him, I'm sure what ever you and Sesshoumaru have going on is special. Your not a whore. Right Inu Yasha." spoke Kagome while giving Inu Yasha a look which said I demand you apologize. " Ya , girl stop crying . It's obvious he cares about you. I'm sorry for calling you a whore."

"You don't understand" spoke Rin while drying her tears. "I'm not sleeping with Sesshoumaru. I just do odd jobs. Little things he asks me to do." "Really" said Kagome in amazement. "Yep" said Rin who had now gotten full control of her emotions and was back to normal. "You shouldn't be surprised if you get the same reactions from others here." spoke Kagome. "It seems we all had the wrong impression of you." " Yhea , I know Sess told me in the car. The bastard didn't even correct any of you guys. That really hurts. The whole"it was none of their business so why should I care" crape does not go over well with me. Sometimes I don't know what to do with him" said Rin with a sigh.

"You and everyone else" spoke a voice behind her. Rin turned around to see a man standing in the doorway. He was basically a slightly taller, older, Sesshoumaru. The only major difference was his eyes. This man had warmth which shown through his eyes. As compared to Sesshoumaru who has cold eyes which look right threw you.

Rin's musing ended when she saw the man walk towards her. He sat down in the chair next to herbed. "How is her leg?" he asked Kagome. "There is a deep cut, it only needed some stitches. I've patched it up. She will have to take it easy for awhile to make sure it doesn't get infected.

"At least it's nothing serious." spoke the man. " Do you mind leaving us , so we can talk in private?" asked the man . "Of course not spoke Kagome. It is late I was heading to bed anyway. Make sure she doesn't do anything to strenuous." spoke Kagome while walking out the door. "Wait Kagome I'll walk you to your room" screamed Inu Yasha while bouncing out of bed and running after the retreating doctor.

"So it's just you and me." He's going to kill me thought Rin. "I'm not going to hurt you I just want to find out about what happened." " Oh , look at me I'm getting a head of my self I'm Inutaishou" he said while sticking out his hand for Rin to shake. Rin warily to his hand and shock. "I'm Rin" she said. " Well Rin this is what I know. A powerful man is out to get my territory, wealth, and power. So naturally he is attacking me and my son. So far we have shown no weakness to attack. At least until now. It has come to his attention that you are Sesshoumaru's weakness. He will stop at nothing to hurt you now because he deems it the only way to get to us. Until we are able to defeat him you will be under our protection. That means you will be living here. If you wish to go out you will ask first and then be taken out with guarded escorts. There will be times when you will not be able to leave. Please understand we do this for your own protection." The last part of his speech was said more forcefully.

"All I can tell you is the people who attacked mw at the club were named Kagura and Kanna. They are a couple of whores who hang around the richer clients who enter the bar. They have only been around for a few months. Word on the street is they keep the company of Naraku. Whether it is true or not I don't know. But they were obviously backed by someone. I say that because of the firing squad the brought with them. The weapons they had were pretty expensive. Not to mention that kind of man power isn't accessible to people like them."

_She's good _thought Inutaishou. _No wonder sesshoumaru has_ _her_ _working for him_. "Is their anything else you can tell me Rin" "Yes obviously they have major problems in the Intel department. They assumed I was Sesshoumaru's girlfriend or whore. They either didn't have the power to look into it or hand someone doing a really shitty job. Because I'm neither and never have been." "That's the part that puzzles me." said Rin. "Do you suppose he might stop going after me know?" asked Rin dejectedly.

"As I already said he deems you as important to Sesshoumaru. He will go after you whether it is true or not." stated Inutaishou. "Great and now starts my entrapment as the mob's little princess." Inutaishou burst out in laughter. " Oh my God , I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud." " It's quite alright. After such a stressful night I could use the laugh. It's no wonder Sesshoumaru likes you." "That would be debatable at the moment. I wasn't very nice to him when I found out you all thought I was his whore." said Rin. " well I think that is to be understood. Although this is Sesshoumaru we're talking about. I'm sure once he calms down it will be alright. As for now I'll leave you to rest. Tomorrow at breakfast I'll introduce you to everyone. God knows you'll need your strength." he said with a smile while walking to the door. "Oh and by the way. Welcome to the family Rin. Congratulations on being the mob's official little princess." he said with a laugh as he exited the door.

_Well that wasn't so bad_ thought Rin. Inutaishou is like a nice version of Sesshoumaru. Heaven help me but I think I like him. Now what do you think he meant by needing my strength to deal with breakfast? Oh well I'm tired. Best to go to sleep now and deal with this all in the morning. Thought Rin while pulling the covers over herself and snuggling into bed. As she slowly drifted off to sleep she was completely un aware of the other presence in her room.

"Rin I'm sorry" spoke Sesshoumaru in a hushed manner. He was currently sitting in the chair next to Rin's bed. Why he had come , he wasn't sure. You know dame well why you came said the voice inside his head. As much as he didn't want to admit it he was right. He came to apologize to Rin. Since she was asleep he decided to stay and watch over her. Sesshoumaru had always felt the need to protect her. Unfortunately most of the time it was from himself. Staring at her now all he wanted to do was to get in bed with her and holder. To feel the warmth of her skin pressed against his. To Kiss those cute little lips of hers which at the moment were forming the cutest little pout. To…. What the hell thought Sesshoumaru. Where did that come from. Maybe my subconscious self was right. Maybe it has be too long since I've been with someone. There is no way I'm taking advantage of Rin. At least not again …….. Those were his thoughts as he exited the room on his way to a cold shower.

* * *

Yay- another chapter done. Please Remember to Review. About going in to detail with what Rin does for Sesshoumaru. I'll put it in next chapter along with what exactly Sesshy did to "take advantage" of Rin

Well that's it for me- lot's of love AkuIku


	5. Chapter Five late night strolls

Sorry if this took a little time. I had one idea then changed it. I hope you like it. Although I must admit I had said that in this chapter I would explain what Rin did for Sess. Well I lied. I didn't want to put it in this chapter but I can honestly say I'm 100% sure I'm going to put it in the next chapter. Well anyway here it is hope you like it - AkuIku

* * *

Rin woke up with a start. She could have sworn someone had been in her room. It was as if she missed their presence. "Get a hold of yourself" Rin said to herself. She turned over and tried to go back to sleep. Her efforts failed and she soon got up out of bed. " I'll go for a walk. It should tier me out." said Rin. Anyway if she was going to be stuck here she my as well look around.

Rin exited the room and followed a long hallway to a set of stairs. Descending the stairs she entered yet another hallway. Rin continued in this manner walking around idols until the sound of running water got her attention. Following the sound Rin made it to the end of a hallway and was greeted with two massive doors. Carved on the doors were two massive dogs howling at a crescent moon. Rin being naturally inquisitive opened the door. The sight which met her had her in complete shock. Their standing next to a giant bed was a soaking wet Sesshoumaru in nothing but a towel.

Apparently he was just as shocked to see Rin. "Rin what are you doing out of bed?" questioned Sesshoumaru. Was that concern in his voice thought Rin. "I couldn't sleep. I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just walking around and heard the water running." "Curiosity killed the cat, Rin. But then again that's never stopped you." replied Sesshoumaru with a smirk. "You honestly enjoy messing with me don't you Sesshy." said Rin while closing the door and walking up to him with a smile. "The same could be said for you." replied Sesshoumaru with another smirk. "I don't know why I'm even talking to you. Do you know your brother called me a whore?" asked Rin while sitting down on his bed.

"He always did have a death wish. Remind me to kill him will you." Sesshoumaru walked over to his closet. Walking into it he changed into a pair of black boxers and some black sweet pants. Walking back into his room he found Rin lounging on his bed. "Do you mind" he asked "I don't want your filthy clothes getting blood and dirt on my sheets." spoke Sesshoumaru.

"Well what do you expect. You left me in the sick wing. They took care of me. Your father came, he left. I went to sleep then woke up. Where exactly did I have the time to get a new wardrobe? I don't even have a room" said a slightly pissed Rin. While she was talking Sesshoumaru had walked off into his closet again. That was the main reason for Rin being mad.

"Sesshoumaru, are you listening to me. God after everything I've done for you. This is what I get. "Get off my bed, Your going to get blood all over my sheets."" The last part being spoken with Rin's best Sesshoumaru impression. "You really have to work on that." spoke Sesshoumaru while handing Rin a pair of black boxers and a black T-shirt. Rin looked at the rather small T-shirt then back to Sesshoumaru. " Sesshoumaru did you shrink your clothes again?" asked Rin in a motherly tone. " Just shut up and change the bathroom is over there." muttered Sesshoumaru while pointing to a door. " Fine there is no reason for you to get so agitated." spoke Rin. "I'm not agitated." " oh, but how agitated you are Sess, how agitated you are." spoke Rin while entering the bathroom.

_Remind me_ _why I hired her_ thought Sesshoumaru. _Because you liked her_, said that annoying little voice in her head. _It was a rhetorical question…I wasn't asking you_ for an answer. _Well you got one. I loathe you thought Sesshoumaru. God! I give up you're a cold hearted bastard. Thank you_ thought Sesshoumaru_._

"Earth to Sesshoumaru" said Rin. "What?" "Nothing just wondering why you were being so nice." spoke Rin. Sesshoumaru glared at Rin. " Get this straight, I'm not nice. I'm nothing more then a cold hearted bastard." said Sesshoumaru. " Just who are you trying to prove that to me or yourself?" asked Rin. "What's wrong is my little Sesshy going soft?" asked Rin. At that Sesshoumaru snapped. He turned around and grapping Rin pined her to the bed.

"Don't you ever say that." growled Sesshoumaru. "What's wrong Sess? I hit a nerve." asked Rin while wrapping her arms around him. "Stop it Rin." "Why?" "Because I said so." "Since when do I listen to you?" whispered Rin in his ear sending a shiver down his spine. "Get off me Rin" "No" "Your living up to your title" said Sesshoumaru coldly. " What title" asked Rin. Sesshoumaru bent his head down to Rins' ear and spoke. "My whore" he whispered in her ear. Rin immediately let go. " You bastard!" she said while slapping him in the face. She quickly turned around and fled. Living a quite Sesshoumaru holding an aching cheek.

Rin didn't know how but she had managed to find the only thing which could help her now. Alcohol. Very good , expensive alcohol at that. She was in a den of some sort drinking God only knows what. Strangely though it helped her feel better. Looking back, the events which had just taken place seemed strangely poetic. Lost in her drunken musing Rin didn't notice Sesshoumaru enter. " Rin what are you doing?" asked Sesshoumaru. "Well if it isn't my night and shinning armor." spoke Rin sarcastically while filling another glass. "Stop it." reprimanded Sesshoumaru while taking the drink out of Rins' hand an setting it down. " Why should I? I think I deserve it!!!" screamed Rin. " You've already had enough. Anyway I know you. You have no tolerance for alcohol." spat Sesshoumaru. "What's wrong, don't want something to happen?" "Of course not, someone might rake advantage of you." replied Sesshoumaru. "God forbid, Sesshoumaru. But if I remember correctly the only person who's ever taken advantage of me is you." screamed Rin. " First I'm out celebrating my Birth day. Next thing I know I'm waking up next to you. And surprise , surprise I'm not a virgin any more ." Cried Rin. " That was an accident and you know it." spoke Sesshoumaru in a hushed tone. "Get out" said Rin her voice quivering. Sesshoumaru sighed defeated and walked out. Before leaving he turned and said " You know where I'll be if you need anything." Turing back around he closed the door and left. " I shouldn't have brought that up." spoke Rin to no one but herself. "I know he beats himself up over it." Rin sighed sitting back down and taking her unfinished drink said " God, I'm such a bitch sometimes."

Sesshoumaru walked back to his room. Sitting down on his bed he replayed her words in his head. "The only one who's ever taken advantage of me is you." She was right. He regretted it with all his being. It was Rin's eighteenth birthday. She had worked for him for two years now. He decided to take her out to celebrate. It was no problem, his family owned most of the hottest night clubs in Tokyo. They had gone out and had fun. He didn't mean to drink so much. He never meant to hurt her. Yet that is exactly what he did. Rin never really drank. She had a low tolerance for alcohol. The fact of which was apparent when she woke up the next morning next to Sesshoumaru. He himself usually had a very high tolerance for alcohol. But it seems the bartender had a very heavy hand. That morning he woke up in bed with Rin. Both of them completely naked. As memories of the previous night came back they haunted him. He had no idea what to do. At that moment Rin awoke. When reality hit her she started to sob. Her words were jumbled and all Sesshoumaru could make out were dirty and no better then a whore. Even he couldn't sit by and watch her beat herself up . He had a heart contrary to popular belief. He grasped Rin and held her tightly, trying to sooth her with words while rubbing her back to calm her.

After she had calmed down she asked "What do we do now?" "Nothing, we continue on with our daily lives." " Fine, we'll act as if nothing happened." spoke Rin while getting dressed. Before she left that morning she turned to Sesshoumaru and said " By the way Sess- thank you. It was a hell of a birthday present." Smiling with a wink she exited the room.

But things weren't normal again. After that he had felt the need to protect Rin. He trusted her now almost completely. She was the only other person he truly gave a dame about. Yet every time she got close to him again he always pushed her away. He didn't want to hurt her again. He had done it once and that was already too much for him.

Rin walked back to the massive doors guilt churning in her stomach. She finally got up some nerve and knocked. "Sesshoumaru may I come in?" "Enter" replied Sesshoumaru coldly. Rin opened the door and silently walked into the room. "Close the door." commanded Sesshoumaru. "Sess, I'm" "Don't" barked Sesshoumaru cutting off Rin's words. "Sit down" ordered Sesshoumaru while pointing to the bed. The look in Sesshoumaru's eyes scared her. "I thought you didn't want to take advantage of me Sess. Funny me, I thought you cared." "No. I don't care about anyone. I am heartless. I am murderous. I am a cold heart evil bastard. Do you understand, my dear Rin?" "Oh Sesshy, I understand more then you think. You are the one who doesn't understand." She walked up to him and her speech came in an intense manor. "You are the coward who is afraid to admit how he feels. You are the one who constantly pushes me away. All the while wishing I was closer. But to afraid to admit it. To afraid to be hurt or even worse seen as weak. Well hear this Sesshoumaru being human is not being weak." spat Rin.

At that Sesshoumaru snapped grapping Rin and forcing her to the bed he yelled "I am not a coward!". "Of course not" chided Rin. Sesshoumaru was now straddling her. "Look this isn't funny get off me Sess. Your taking this game way to far." spoke Rin. Sesshoumaru lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered "Who ever said this was a game?". He then started to trail kisses down the side of Rins' neck. "Cut it out Sess." "Make me" spoke Sesshoumaru while nibbling on her ear lobe. "So your finally giving in to your feelings?" asked Rin. "What can I say your very persuasive." murmured Sesshoumaru before claiming her lips in a searing kiss. Licking her lips, he silently asked for entrance to her mouth. Rin obliged and opened her mouth while releasing a sigh. The kiss soon deepened as their tongs battled for dominance. Finally they parted due to lack of oxygen. Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked." Instead of answering Rin pulled Sesshoumaru into another searing kiss while trying to take his pants off. "What's the rush?" asked Sesshoumaru breaking the kiss. "Stop toying with me." said a slightly pissed off Rin. "I'm not toying. I just don't understand why I have to take my clothes off first." spoke Sesshoumaru. "Your going to make me strip for you aren't you Sess." "Why Rin what a lovely idea." said Sesshoumaru with a grin. "You know what Sess. I'm suddenly not in the mood. I think I'll take a rain check." spoke Rin while walking to the door. Turning to Sesshoumaru she said "Sweet dreams" with an evil grin on her face. "This is for the "whore" thing isn't it." said a very solemn Sesshoumaru. "What can I say…. Paybacks a bitch." said Rin while walking out the door and closing it.

_Dear god I want her_ thought Sesshoumaru. _I can't believe I let her win like that. That goes against my entire nature. I really do care for her don't I? The only question is does she feel the same way. Or is it as she says "just a game"? Well I'll ponder this later I_ _need another_ _shower preferable a cold one,_ thought Sesshoumaru while walking to the bathroom.

Well that's my chapter I hope you like it. Please review (I'll love you forever)- AkuIku


	6. Chapter Six the Morning from Hell

Well here it is. The long awaited chapter six. Sorry it took so long. I had finals started chapter six before them but didn't get to finish it. After finals I decided to start over again, writing with the same idea in mind. Then I had some kind of epiphany and decided screw that I have a new idea. So for the third time I wrote chapter six. So without further adieu Chapter six- AkuIku

__

How the Hell did I get into this thought Rin. She remembered the night at the bar. She remembered being put under guard by the mob. She clearly remembered her "game" with Sesshoumaru. The thought sent a shiver down her spine. But how in the hell did she end up here?

__

Oh that's right thought Rin…….. _Sesshoumaru and Miroku. Note to self NEVER EVER piss off Sesshy!!!!!!!!_

Why you might ask. Well Sesshoumaru had been a tiny bit upset with Miroku after the little incident at breakfast. _That's putting it lightly _thought Rin with a smile. That morning at breakfast had been pure unadulterated hell. Rin now completely understood why Inutaishou told her she would need her strength.

Flashback

Throughout the whole meal Rin was answering questions from Sakura- Sesshoumaru's step-mom. After the 5th time of telling her that "YES she was wearing his clothes, but NO she wasn't sleeping with Sesshoumaru", she gave up. In between Inutaishou tried to have a pleasant conversation which was interrupted by Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha getting into an argument. Kagome a doctor who turned out to be Inu Yasha's girlfriend was sitting next to him. She tried with no avail to calm him. Miroku being the pervert he is decided to make the best of an opportunity. Everyone was distracted. Kagome was trying to get Inu Yasha to calm down. Sesshoumaru was complaining to his father. The gist of which was "Why the hell did you have to get remarried?" and "Look at the worthless product of your union." Sesshoumaru stated the last while pointing at a very pissed off Inu Yasha. While all this was going on Rin was failing miserably at convincing Sakura she wasn't sleeping with her step-son. _Perfect Timing _thought Miroku while sliding his hand to rest on Rin's thigh. (For you see Rin had the unfortunate pleasure of sitting next to Miroku.)

What came next was in Rin's words "a Fucking Fiasco". Rin shrieked while slapping away Miroku's' hand. Standing up she screamed "What the hell do you think you're doing, you pervert!!!!"

At this Sesshoumaru jumped over the table and started to beat the shit out of Miroku. Rin really didn't have a problem with it. I mean come on A) he deserved it, and B) Sesshoumaru was not going to be stopped even if she tried. Although she did successfully pry the butter knife out of Sess's hand. But not before Sesshoumaru got a few good stabs in. _Looking back, for a butter knife it sure could cut _mused Rin.

By now Miroku was beaten to a pulp. Sakura was shrieking about "The HORROR of it all". Kagome was trying to calm down Sakura. Right about then Inu Yasha got the bright idea to try to break up Sesshoumaru's fight with Miroku (who was now unconscious. Not much of a fight if you ask me. But Sess seemed to enjoy it.).

Unfortunately Inu Yasha became the next target of Sesshoumaru's rage. He got thrown over the dinning room table, slammed into a wall, and then thrown out a window. Luckily the dinning room was on the first floor. Not to mention he had all that glass to cushion his fall since the window was closed. (Note the sarcasm)

With his rampage at an end Sesshoumaru gave Rin a victorious smirk, then promptly passed out. At that time Inutaishou had finished breakfast. Getting up from the table he spoke. "Well that was certainly interesting. Rin you simply must come to meals more often. I haven't seen this much of a calamity since Inu Yasha started calling Sesshoumaru Fluffy. Although I must admit I enjoyed it. A little comic relief every now and then helps to keep life enjoyable. Well as much as I'd love to stick around and help alleviate this fiasco, I have a meeting." Getting up he kissed Sakura good-bye and left the room.

"Well I'll call the ambulance." said Kagome while pulling out her cell phone and hitting a button. "You have the number on speed dial." said Rin. Kagome only smiled at Rin. She then proceeded to pull Sakura (Who was now hyperventilating) off the floor. "You wouldn't believe the number of times things like this have happened." spoke Kagome once she had finished calling the ambulance.

End of Flashback

__

So that's how I got here ……. Sitting in a waiting room at the hospital, thought Rin. Miroku and Inu Yasha were in critical condition thanks to Sess. Who was now wide awake and sitting next to her? Turning to him she spoke. "Don't you think you went a little too far Sesshy?" "No" "Kagome said this kind of thing happens a lot." "So" "Can you speak in whole sentences?" asked Rin. "Can you ask an intelligent question?" mocked Sesshoumaru. "Stop with the sarcasm Sess, it doesn't suite you." "And so speaks the queen of pessimism herself. I'm really offended." "Do you feel any remorse at all?" asked Rin. "Yes, I shouldn't have just thrown Inu Yasha out the window. I should have beaten him senseless first." "Always the merciful one Sess- I can feel the brotherly love." "He should have known better then to try and stop me." "NO arguments here, when you're that pissed off nothing will stop you. He was stupid to try. I pity him really." "Don't" said Sesshoumaru while walking to a window. Rin gave a sigh. She was bored. They had been sitting here for three hours all ready. During which the prior conversation was the only one had. Suddenly a loud shout was herd. "Finally some action I thought I was going to fall asleep." spoke Rin. She looked out the door and saw one very mad Sango. "What do you mean he's in a comma!!!!" screamed Sango at the poor nurses. "What the hell is going on?" asked Sesshoumaru while sticking his head out of the door. "Sango's here and she just found out Miroku is in a comma." "You want to go talk to her?" asked Sesshoumaru. "That's not a good idea. When she finds out you did this to him she'll hunt you down. And let me tell you a pissed off Sango is VERY scary. Anyway there are too many objects which could be used as weapons around here." "Well then what do you propose we do?" "There are some cards over there. You want to play poker?" asked Rin. "Fine" "You're going down Fluffy." Sesshoumaru's only reply was a mumbled "Don't call me that". "Come on Sess, you know you like It." said Rin with a smirk while dealing the cards.

Well there it is. Short I know but it just came to me. It will take me some time for chapter seven to be done. Sometime by the end of the week I promise. I have also just noticed that I never went into detail about Rin's job. Since I went in a somewhat new direction I'm not sure when it will come up. But I promise it will be in this story ….. Somewhere. I want to thank al those who have reviewed. Just to let you know I will get around to fixing the grammar and spelling mistakes. So now the only thing left is for you to Review. (Do so or die- I command you!!!!) - lol AkuIku


	7. Chapter Seven Old Memories

Well here is my new chapter. I tried something new. I hope you find it easier to read. If not let me know. I once again would like to thank my reviewers. I actually put more in about Rin's job. Also while it's not strip poker Sesshoumaru does end up with a lack of clothing. With out further adieu on with the show- Lot's of Love - AkuIku

Six hours after they had arrived at the hospital an extremely tiered Kagome and Sakura walked back to the waiting room. They had been assured that Inu Yasha and Miroku would fully recover. Sango had decided to stay the night. She wanted to be there when Miroku awoke from his coma. Walking to the waiting room they herd arguing from with-in.

"Oh-No" said Kagome. "Was it a bad idea to leave those two alone?"

The sight that met them amazed them. Sitting in the middle of the floor playing cards were Rin and Sesshoumaru. The amazing part was that Sesshoumaru was only wearing a pair of boxers.

"For gods' sake Rin! We've been playing for hours."

"Three hours actually. What's wrong never learn to tell time?"

"Incase you've forgotten you have my watch."

"Oh, come on … one more hand. P-L-E-A-S-E."

"Rin you have effectively won everything, including the shirt off my back. I'm sitting here with no money, clad only in boxers. You think you could leave me with a shred of dignity?"

"Fine you can have your clothes back. But I'm keeping your money. And if you're going to whine about it then we don't have to play anymore."

"You're too kind." spat Sess while grabbing his clothes and getting dressed.

It was about that time that Kagome and Sakura started cracking up. They weren't sure if it was his lack of clothing or the pouting face. But after such a long, hard day they just cracked.

"So the Ice Prince has finally met his match. Congrats Rin you took him to the cleaners." said Kagome while pulling herself off the floor.

She extended a hand to Sakura who was still on the floor stifling some laughter.

"I can hardly believe it myself. For someone who's so good at hiding emotions, he sucks when it comes to a poker face." said Rin with a smirk.

She turned around just in time to catch the deck of cards which was about to hit her head.

"Real mature Sess." spoke Rin.

"I detest cards."

"You only "detest" them because you loose."

"I loathe you."

"Right back at ya, Sess." She said while following Kagome and Sakura to the limo.

The chauffeur opened the door and Sesshoumaru got in silently. He was followed by Sakura. Kagome had decided to stay the night at the hospital.

"I'm sorry about all of this. If it wasn't for me Inu Yasha would be o.k."

"What about Miroku."

"The pervert deserved it … to a certain extent."

"It's not your fault. If any one is to blame it is Sesshoumaru."

"Sometimes I wish he wasn't so dame protective."

"At least you know he cares."

"You'd be surprised." spoke Rin.

"Don't worry everything will be fine. You go home and get some rest. O. K."

"Bye Kagome"

"Bye Rin" Rin then entered the limo.

As they drove off Rin thought about the man by her side. It was funny over the years he unwittingly seemed to always be at her side.

She remembered back to one of the first job he had given her. It was at a night club named Spider. It was the first place where I met Naraku. She was undercover for Sesshoumaru, getting info on him. She had done this occasionally … it was her job. She was Sesshoumarus's personal assistant. She set up meetings, shred documents, delivered things (What kind of things? The occasional threat. But mainly "Things". She didn't ask … he didn't tell.). She also went undercover, did some surveillance, and gathered Intel on people. (This had gotten her arrested a few times for breaking and entering.) Basically anything he told her to do she did."

Flashback

__

It was supposed to be another easy job. After a couple of weeks of surveillance she would give her notice. In the mean time she would report back to Sesshoumaru. Since she didn't have a car someone was usually sent to pick her up. She was surprised when Sesshoumaru walked into the club. It was around closing time so there weren't too many people around.

"What are you doing here Sess?"

"I'm bringing you home tonight."

"O.K., I still have twenty minutes left on my shift. You want a drink?"

"Black Russian"

"Coming up" Rin handed him the drink. She was wondering why he was picking her up….. It wasn't something he normally does?

Rin was brought out of her reveling by her boss's slimy voice.

"Laying down on the job?"

Sliding up behind her, Naraku wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can think of something better for you to do." he whispered into her ear. Rin shivered at the sound of his voice. She tried to escape his grasp but he just tightened his hold on her. Rin started to get worried. Sure she might blow her cover but Naraku was taking this too far. He had always seemed to flirt with her but she never encouraged it. Right at that moment Rin's thoughts were broken.

"Let her go Naraku!" growled Sesshoumaru.

"Who the hell do you think you are Sesshoumaru?" yelled Naraku while letting go of Rin. Rin quickly ran to the other side of the bar, grabbing her purse she ducked behind a table waiting for the impending battle. "She obviously dislikes you Naraku, why force your disgusting self upon her?" barked Sesshoumaru. With an evil smirk upon his face Naraku pulled out a gun.

"Is that so, well I didn't know she belonged to you… Sesshoumaru." The way in which he spoke his name made Sesshoumaru cringe.

"You never asked" was his reply. Not waiting for an answer he pulled out two guns and jumped over the bar opening fire. As soon as shooting broke out the customers either left or hit the floor, trying to duck and cover. Naraku ducked down and started shooting back. He eventually ran out the back door.

Before leaving he screamed "Don't think this is the last of me. You're not as mighty as you think Sesshoumaru. I'll make sure you and your whore pay."

Rin who was propped up behind a table came out to access the damage. The bar was wrecked. Sesshoumaru only had a few minor cuts and bruises. "Are you O.K.?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly.

"I should be asking you the same thing, but yes I'm fine."

"Good" he stated while walking off.

"Hey! You can't just leave. Thanks to you my cover was blown and my perverted ex-boss is out to get me. What am I supposed to do?"

"Not my problem." he said while walking to his silver jaguar.

"Ass" muttered Rin while following him.

"I herd that." said Sesshoumaru before slamming the car door shut. Rin just shook her head before getting in the passengers side. They sped down the road towards Rin's apartment. **Well what did I expect a night in shinning armor? This is Sesshoumaru we're talking about**, thought Rin.

End Flashback

Rin was brought out of her memories when she realized Sesshoumaru was talking to her. "Are you o.k. Rin?" He asked quietly trying not to wake up his now sleeping stepmother. "Yes, I'm fine… Just remembering." "What?"

"Just about the incident at Naraku's bar. You always seem to be around to protect me." Sesshoumaru growled at the mention of Naraku's name.

"The bastard deserved it. Any way why wouldn't I be there to protect you? It's my job."

"You know for a cold hearted bastard you sure can be sweet sometimes. Well at least when no one is around. But don't worry it's our little secret." Rin said with a smile while resting her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"It's not like anyone would believe you anyway." said Sesshoumaru with a smirk, while wrapping an arm around Rin's waist. Rin slowly drifted off to sleep leaving Sesshoumaru alone to ponder.

He remembered what happened at the bar with Naraku. That bastard thought he could have Rin. _Well I taught him a lesson _thought Sesshoumaru while remembering the shoot out the two had.

Flashback

__

After speeding away from Rin's apartment Sesshoumaru started to ponder his reasoning for intervening against Naraku. **It's not that I have feelings for the girl… I don't mind her. She doesn't bother me like most people. Not to mention she makes a good drink. But no I did it because I hate Naraku. The whole reason for her being there was to get Intel for my father so I could crush that bastard**.

Right then Sesshoumaru's cell phone rang. Sess picked it up.

"Hello"

"Oi, Sesshoumaru what's taking you so long?"

"Nothing that concerns you, little brother." replied Sesshoumaru in a cold manor.

"God, just asking dad wants you back ASAP."

"I'm on my way now; I'd get there faster if I didn't have to talk to you."

"Remind me never to show concern for you again, ya cold hearted bastard!" yelled Inu Yasha before hanging up. Why was I cursed with such an incompetent sibling? Sesshoumaru mused while pulling into his family's estate. He parked in the driveway and entered the palace. "Master Sesshoumaru!" cried an old, crippled, and extremely disgusting man. "Jenkken" replied Sesshoumaru.

"Your father wants to see you right away." Sesshoumaru nodded while walking past the man. He entered a hallway and pushed open large doors.

"Nice to see your finally here." chided Inu Yasha.

"Cut it out!" spoke Inutaishou. He appeared to be in a bad mood. The trio sat down around a large mahogany table, with Inutaishou at the head.

"I herd there was an incident at the bar." stated Inutaishou.

"Naraku tried to take advantage of one of the bar tenders. I I only taught him to have more respect."

"Is that all Sesshoumaru, the way I herd it you completely destroyed the bar.Not to mention made Naraku an enemy to you and this woman. Not to mention made her loose her livelihood."

"Nice way to pick up a chick, Fluffy." said Inu Yasha smugly.

"Dear brother, I was not trying to pick up Rin, and if you ever call me that again I will make you life a living hell!"

The last part of his statement was spoken with a dark calculating tone. Inu Yasha silently sunk into his chair. **Man he is scary, I got to get him a girlfriend, anything to get rid of his edge**.

"What's done is done Inu Yasha; we'll just have to be more careful. I'll be putting more men to guard our territory. How to deal with the girl is the only other problem."

"Leave it to me." said Sesshoumaru. "Is that all?"

"Yes" said Inutaishou.

"Goodnight Father" said Sess, while exiting the room.

"What's his problem?" asked Inu Yasha after he had left.

"Nothing which concerns you." stated Inutaishou while leaving.

"No one ever tells me anything." whined Inu Yasha while leaving.

End Flashback

Unlike now the thought of him actually stepping in to protect Rin confused him. The incident had occurred three months after she started working for him. She was terrified at the thought that Naraku was out there plotting his revenge. Thankfully I was able to get her to calm down. I mean really who could get to her? She was under my protection. It amused him how he used to persuade himself that he was only doing it to crush Naraku. I mean letting Naraku hurt Rin would be like letting him win. Sesshoumaru scoffed at that idea. Him being defeated by the likes of Naraku… I think not. So that is why he had to protect Rin. Or at least that's what he used to think. He knew better now. He knew he felt something for her. If it was love he couldn't say. Love was something he wasn't used to. Sure he had been with women but they had just been flings or one night stands. But Rin was different. Looking down at her sleeping face he felt at peace. It felt right, that she was meant to be in his arms. But that feeling soon faded as the limo came to stop in front of the palace. Sesshoumaru once again slipped his mask back into place. To the world ha was emotionless, ruthless, and even cruel. The only one who ever saw anything else was Rin and Rin only. As the door opened both Sakura and Rin awoke.

"Home already, I must have been more tiered then I thought. If you two will excuse me I'm going to go rest." said Sakura while exiting the limo and walking into the palace.

"Come on" spoke Sesshoumaru, while leaving the limo. Rin soon followed him into the palace.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to work, your going to sleep." stated Sesshoumaru.

"Must you always command me?" asked an annoyed Rin.

"Yes"

"Ha, Ha, really funny Sess."

"Wait what am I going to sleep I don't have a room?" At that moment Sesshoumaru stopped in front of her making Rin run into his back.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Welcome to your new room." said Sesshoumaru while opening the door.

Rin was taken back by the sight that met her. There was a huge King size bed facing the door. It was a mahogany four poster canopy bed. It had silver silk sheets. The pillows and comforter were dark blue. Draped from each post of the bed was dark blue velvet fabric. On either side of the bed were windows and a set of French doors which led to a balcony. On the right side of the room was a door to the bathroom, an armoire, and a walk in closet. On the left side of the room was a massive fireplace with two tapestries hanging on either side. Over the mantel was a painting of a demon lord, who surprisingly looked a lot like Sesshoumaru. There were also two massive doors which led to an adjoining room. In front of the bed there was a coffee table made of dark mahogany, two plush chairs and an extra long couch. The floors were all hard wood with a dark blue rug covering the floor of the sitting area.

"I hope it is to your liking."

"Oh, Sess! Its beautiful." said Rin while entering and immediately starting to explore. Sesshoumaru smiled at her antics.

"Hey Sess?"

"Yes"

"Where do those doors lead to?" Rin asked pointing to the two massive doors by the fireplace.

"Why don't you take a look?" Rin flung open the doors and gasped.

**__**

This is Sesshoumaru's room!!!!!!

"You should change into something and get some sleep."

"One problem, I don't have any clothes."

"In your walk in closet you'll find a new wardrobe. Everything you need should be there. If you need anything you know my number. Oh, and if I come back here and find out you didn't rest, their will be hell to pay… Understand."

"Sir, yes, Sir." replied Rin while doing a mock salute to Sesshoumaru. He only rolled his eyes. _What did I expect? It's Rin. That's why you like her so much. Dame right_ Sess thought while closing the doors and heading to "work".

__

Sometimes I think I'm too hard on him thought Rin with a smile. _Nah_- she thought while walking into her closet to find some clothes.

Well that was it hope you all like it. The next chapter will come out some time next week (Or at least I hope). There is only one more thing left for you to do … Review (It helps me write faster) lol - AkuIku


	8. Chapter 8 I'm not a whore

I am so sorry I didn't post this sooner. My life has be hectic lately but I will continue writing this story. I once again will thank all the reviewers and say sorry for the spelling and grammar. All though this doesn't have all out sex there is some lime content or is it lemon? (can some one tell me the difference ….. Is there a difference? Yeah I know I'm retarded for not knowing this.) Any way here is the new chapter . Hope you like - lot's of love AkuIku

* * *

Sesshoumaru came back to his room and found Rin lying in wait for him on his bed.

" I thought you'd be asleep."

"What your not happy to see me?"

"Oh you don't know how happy I am." Sesshoumaru threw off his suite jacket and sauntered towards the bed.

Rin moved to kneel at the end of the bed. Wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned in for a kiss. Sesshoumaru's hands moved to the collar of her shirt. He moved it down and unbuttoned the top buttons exposing the creamy skin of her neck. Sesshoumaru placed butterfly kisses along her neck. She moaned. He continued to unbutton her blouse exposing her ample breasts and black lacey bra.

He expertly unhooked her bra and tossed it to the floor. Rin shivered feeling the cool air hit her exposed breasts. She looked up into Shesshoumaru's lust filled eyes and pulled him by his tie towards her into a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance and both moaned in pleasure. Sesshoumaru hands made their way to her breasts and kneaded them occasionally brushing againsther nipples.

Rin cried out as Sesshoumaru lowered his mouth and suckled on her erect nipple. Rin's hands grasped on to his hair as he lightly nipped at her , in a desperate attempt to keep him close. Sesshoumaru made his way down her body kissing , licking , and nipping as he went. He stopped in his ministrations to unzip her pants and slipped her pants off. Lowering his hand he slipped it under her black panties and rubbed her cliterous. Rin's back arched off the floor and she cried out in pleasure.

Sesshoumaru trust one finger into her electing another cry. Quickening his trusting pace he added another finger. Rin moved her hips meeting his every thrust. She felt a frenzy of emotions the strongest being want. No matter how fast Sesshoumaru was trusting she wanted more. She could feel the pressure building in her lower half and was over joyed when he added a third finger.

Knowing her release was near Sesshoumaru continued his pumping while using his other hand to caress her nub.Rin screamed his name in pleasure at her release. Sesshoumaru with drew his fingers and licked her sweet juicesoff his fingers.

Rin took this as her time to take initiative. She pulled Sesshoumaru by the tie so he was lying on top of her. Rolling over she positioned her self so that she was straddling him. She chuckled at the look of surprise on Sesshoumaru's face.

She unbuttoned his shirt and slid her hands up his chest. She lightly rubbed his nipple watching as he flinched. Lowering her mouth she placed kisses down Sesshoumaru's chest circling his nipple with her tongue. Sliding her hands down she removed his belt and unzipped his pants. She pulled off his pants and boxers and threw them to the floor.

Sesshoumaru gasped as her small hands surrounded his manhood. Rin was surprised at the soft feel of his manhood. She hadn't experienced it since the night she lost her virginity. She caressed him moving her hands up and down in a deliberately slow rate.

He became more excited and his erection started to grow. He moaned her name pleading for a quickened pace. It was at that time she lowered her head to his manhood swallowing it whole. Caressing it with her tongue she started moving her head up and down his length. Sesshoumaru begun to pant and grabbed hold of the sheets. He felt her speed up and felt ready to explode. He reached the height of pleasure and his seed spilt into Rin's mouth. She swallowed it up allowing a small amount to drip down her lips. Licking her lips she crawled up his body and laid atop him.

She watched him come down from his high. With red cheeks and pleasure filled eyes. He was panting and sweat glistened on his skin. He was shivering from pleasure.

"Never knew I was that good." said Rin with a smile.

"If you only knew princess if you only knew." Replied Sesshoumaru who was now able to function.

"Well why stop here if I remember correctly there is a hell of a lot of things we could be doing right now instead of talking."

"Well if the lady wants to."

Right then their was a knock on the door followed by Inu Yasha screaming

"**_Sesshoumaru get your ass out here nowDad wants to talk to us_**."

"I'm busy come back later."

"**What do you mean your busy**. What the hell are you doing. Don't tell me I interrupted youand Rin. You getting laid isn't more important then this meeting. **_Get your ass out here now!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

At this Sesshoumaruopened the door with sheets wrapped around his waist. If looks could kill Inu yasha would have been dead ten times over. Inu Yasha was able to lookbehind him and saw Rin wrapped up in the comforter like it was a cocoon.

**_"I knew it!!!"_** screamed Inu Yasha.

**_"You arrogant bastard!!Get out of my sight. You have no right to_** **_disrespect me or Rin like this._** Tell father I will be their in a minute. **_Now get the Fuck out of here_!!!"**

Sesshoumaru turned to find Rin near tears.

"Don't waist your tears over the words of that ass. Only an idiot would think poorly of you and he is living proof."

He brought his hands up to cup her face and brushed away her tears.

"I won't have you crying over this. What does it matter what others think of you. I knowyour no whore, you know it, and so does my father and mother. I love and respect you and that's all that matters."

"I know but it still hurts." Rin whispered as she excepted Sesshoumaru's embrace.

"I have to go before Inu Yasha has a hernia."

"One of these days he's going to have an accident."

"Well call me with the details and I'll help you with this "Accident". Now I've got to go, so stay here and I'll be back. O.K."

Rin nodded lying back down on his bed and sighed. Sesshoumaru walked into his closet and reemerged wearing a black silk robe. Opening the door he left with a smirk and a wink.

He headed down the hallway towards his fathers study.

He entered to find his father and brother waiting for him. **"Took you long enough.**" yelled Inu Yasha.

"I was busy"

"Fucking your whore isn't a good enough reason to keep us waiting!" At this Sesshoumaru appeared before his brothergrapping him by the neck he lifted him into the air.

"Listen to me little brother. If I ever hear you call Rin awhore again I will rip you to shreds."

"That's what she is."

"Oh really? Inu Yasha since when is a woman who has slept with one man in her life a whore?"

"I don't believe you. She's some girl you picked up off the street. You gave her money, clothes, even got her a job. You expect me to believe you did it out of the kindness of your heart? No way! you got her off the street she gives you a good fuck. And their is no way in hell you would sleep with a virgin. Actually she must be pretty good in bed to peak your curiosity."

"For your information that's not why I picked her off the streets. I didn't do it out of the kindness of my heart either. She was a virgin when I met her. But I'll give you the last one she is pretty good in bed despite her lack of experience."

"Well now that that's settled let us get down to business." said Inutaishou.

"Wait a minute you were way to quite and excepting of this father. Why do I get the idea that you knew more of this then I did." "Most people know more then you do Inu Yasha."

"Sesshoumaru enough! You are right Inu Yasha. I did know more about Rin then you. Actually Sesshoumaru came to me quite distraught when he had taken Rin's virginity."

"What do you mean?"

" I really have no right to tell you if you want to know ask your brother." Inu Yasha looked at Sesshoumaru

"I have no inclination to discuss this matter any further with you."

"Fine I'll just ask Rin" Inu yasha said smugly.

"You will do such thing." Screamed Sesshoumaru while jumping from his chair.

At that time Sakura, Kagome, and Rin ran into the study. " What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"Sesshoumaru won't tell me what happened when he took Rin's virginity." whined Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha you pervert." screamed Kagome.

"You think your day can't get any worse and then it does. I'm telling you Sakura this is my day from hell." muttered Rin while getting herself a drink. "Remind me to kill Sesshoumaru later will you."

"Of course dear just name a time and I'll be their to hold while you punch."

"Oh believe me Sakura I'll be doing more then punching." saidRin while downing her drink.

" Well at least you get a show." said Inutaishou who appeared next to them. "I am sorry Rin this is partly my fault I brought up the fact of the matter but I was only trying to get Inu Yasha to understand you are anything but a whore."

Right about then they were disturbed by a vase which Kagome had thrown at Inu Yasha. Inu yahsa was now trying to cower behind Sesshoumaru whowas to busy trying to escape the crossfire to kill Inu yasha. Not to mention he was perfectly willing to let Kagome handle the matter. To him she seemedquite capable. He actually started to respect her more.

**_Rin was beginning to get annoyed!!!!!_**

"**Stop**" she screamed. "Kagome **put **the glassware **down**. Inu Yasha come here."

Inu Yasha walked over to Rin with a blank look on his face. He actuallyhad become quite scared by Rin's sudden outburst. Rin motioned for him to follow her as she exited the room. The family waited in silent anticipationof what would happen.

Out of no where they then heard Rin scream "**_So for God's sake I am_** **_not a fucking whore.!!!!"._**

Inu Yasha then walked into the room slumped over and holding his ears.

"She wants to talk to you Kagome."

Kagome left the room. In the time which she was gone Inu yasha started to weep because of the pain his brother's bitch had caused his ears.Sesshoumaru's only response was a snort and a mild look of disgust. Inutaishou on the other hand had plenty to say. The effects of it being

"You fuckingmoron it was your own damn fault and you deserved it!"

Sakura who agreed with her husband said nothing but that she whished they did not use such fowl language. Kagome then returned with a sad look on her faceshe proceeded to drag Inu Yasha by his ears out of the room. It was then that Rin appeared.

"Sakura about that lovely proposal say six-ish." Sakura nodded getting the hint and proceed to exit the room with her husband.When she was stopped by Rin who asked for Inutaishou to stay. Sakura then left leaving a curious Inutaishou and a nervous Sesshoumaru with an all to calm Rin.

"I hope you don't mind but I told Kagome and Inu Yasha what I do. I didn't go into detail but they get the gist. I would like to tell you both that I **_despise_** Inu Yasha and can not be held responsible if anything per say happens to him. As we all know Accidents can and will happen."

"Make sure you don't kill him. Other then that I'm o.k. with accidents."

"Why thank you for your cooperation Inutaishou and I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Now on to business. To me there seems no more reason to hide that I work for you. Naraku already knows who I am so my cover is blown. I propose that you bring me into the rest of the organization. Not only will It be beneficial to you but it clear up those nasty little rumors about me being a whore. Or at least clear it up in the organization which is all I care about. It might be a benefit if out side of the clan they still believe it. But here is the thing if you bring me in I expect to know everything. I don't want to be kept on the sidelines or in ignorant bliss like Inu Yasha. If I'm going to work for you full time I expect to know what I'm getting into so unfortunate situations don't arise."

"As much as I hate to say it she is right father."

"Fine I will except your terms. I will leave it up to Sesshoumaru to brief you. If you need anything I will be in the library. I guess it's time for you to earn that title princess." said Inutashou while laughing. "Oh and please don't hurt Sesshoumaru too badly I still need him to work." said Inutaishou while leaving.

* * *

"Let's go back to your room we can talk there." spoke Rin quietly. Sesshoumaru nodded and followed her out of the room.

Rin sat down on the edge of his bed. She was trying to remain calm. " I know you're mad, but..."

"Oh really Sess? You know what it's like to constantly be called a whore? I never would have known."

"Rin give me a break my brothers an idiot. He acts retarded says stupid things... it's an unfortunate fact of being in this family. So really you should be happy because he excepts you into this family and feels close enough to you to humiliate you unintentionally."

"That is the biggest load of shit I have ever heard come out of your mouth Sesshoumaru."

"I had to try didn't I?"

"I know you could do better ."

"Dully noted, I'll try harder next time."

"That's all I'm askking for." said Rin with a smirk.

"But in all seriousness I think I've come up with a plan to take down Naraku."

"Don't tell me you only came here to talk business."

"Sesshoumaru the sooner we defeated Naraku the more time we'll have to fool around. Can you possibly keep your mind out of the gutter? Or will it be to hard."

"I'll try to keep my disappointment in check."

"Thanks."

* * *

Well there it is . Not sure when the next chapter will be posted. I would really like some input form you guys. If you have any ideas on where to go from here I would love to here them. ( Well more like read them since it's on the computer but you know what I mean….. Or at least I hope you do ? ) SO PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They make me feel special ( If I could make those stupid faces their would be one here so just pretend. Yeah I know I'm pathetic.) NOW REVIEW OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN (ANGREY FACE) !!!!!!!!!!!! - lol AkuIku


	9. Chapter 9 The Truth Hurts

****

**Authors note : OK so here it is the long awaited next chapter in my story.**

I would like to apologize for not updating sooner but I had a rough year!I had to have surgery then physical therapy ( God that sucked!) Then I found out I have a disease which was triggered into a flare up by the surgery. I'm starting to think I have the worst luck in the universe. **But now I'm back and I'm determined to finish this story**. I might not be able to update every week but I promise it won't take me a year next time. Thanks to my disease I can't use my hands that well. **I swear the world is out to get me**. I mean it could be worse, I'm not dying I'm just going to be in constant pain for the rest of my life. You should have herd the doctor I had to go to talking about not caring if I was in pain and just making me function. I wanted to hit him . Instead I just cried . (Doctors are jerks , If you couldn't tell I hate them) So that's a recap of why I haven't updated. (OH almost forgot I got my diagnosis three days before my birthday - Happy birthday to me. I got a life full of pain ahead of me. (Sorry bout the rant , I'm just a little bitter. Can you tell?)

**NOW HERE'S WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IN MY STORY : THE TRUTH HURTS - AKUIKU

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru could do nothing but stare at Rin . . . He had never known she could be so devious. It was an entirely new side to her, and he had to admit he liked it. He had listened to her ideas for defeating Naraku and they were surprisingly good. With a little help from him it just might work. Sesshoumaru smiled, he was more then impressed and extremely proud that it had been his Rin who came up with it. (_ Yes - she was his and he had given up trying_ _to deny it_) Deciding he should discuss it with his father Sesshoumaru got up and walked to his fathers' study. Living Rin with free time to do as she pleased. Deciding to get some fresh air Rin walked out to one of the palaces many gardens.

Walking past a particularly large bush, Rin was surprised to hear a "PSS." Rin looked around to see who called her.

"Over here hon." Whispered a distinctly female voice. Letting curiosity get the best of her, Rin quietly walked over to the talking bush. Once there, she was pulled behind the bush. Rin began to scream but a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Quiet kid. I'm not going to hurt you." Spoke a familiar woman.

"You!" yelled Rin. There stood Kagura the little tramp, dressed in very revealing clothing.

"Keep it down. The last thing I need is your Ice Prince coming out here." Spoke Kagura. Rin was surprised by the look of fear which came over Kaguras' face. She was usually so haughty. Something was up and Rin wasn't sure she wanted to find out what it was. She couldn't help but think it was also a trap. _'If she got herself kidnaped, she would never hear the end of it from Sesshoumaru.'_

Annoyed by the lack of attention she was receiving Kagura shook Rin, who had a somewhat dazed and confused look on her face."Look like I said I'm not going to hurt you. I just came to talk." With that Kagura released Rin. Straightening her clothing Rin gave Kagura a doubtful glance. "Why should I believe you?"

Kagura rolled her eyes at Rins' attempt at being tough. _God she was new at this whole mob thing wasn't she. It was just her luck to get stuck coming to her. She would most likely just_ _get her killed._ "Oh, the non trusting type. Just like Sess- I see why he likes you." Kagura almost gaged as she tried to compliment the girl.

"What do you want?" Asked a seemingly indifferent Rin. But Kagura knew better, she was too soft for this world. And she was going to use that against her. "I came to make a deal" She replied quietly. With down cast eyes she tried her best to emulate the deepest of sadness.

"Oh, really. Why would you do that? You just suddenly want to betray Naraku. Let me guess you did something to make him mad and now he wants to kill you. So you decided to just switch sides, and suck up yo little old me. And if all goes as planned you'll be protected by the Inu's . Well, let me tell you something you, pathetic, little conniving whore, all I have to do is scream and Sesshoumaru will be at my side. So, if you value your life you'll get the hell out of here." Apparently she wasn't as dumb as she looked. '_Nevertheless I'm much_ _better at playing games then her'._ Kagura decided to ignore her outburst."You done?"

"Yes" Replied a meek Rin. "Well now that you've finished your rant, shall we talk business?"

"Will it get you to leave?" '_She's in such a hurry'_ thought Kagura. _'If she only knew what_ _she was in for.'_ "Yes" Replied Kagura in the same forlorn manner that she had adopted for this rues. "Then what is it?" Asked an apparently curious Rin. "I have a proposition for you. If you can grant me my freedom and protection, I am willing to betray Naraku for the Inu clan."

Rin seemed to ponder her proposal momentarily. "Why" Taking a breath Kagura tried her best to appear as if she was struggling to keep her composer. Lifting her head to reveal eyes filled with tears. Kagura couldn't help but laugh inside her mind. It all seemed too easy. With a shaking voice she began to tell her sad, sad tale.

"Do you honestly think I went to that bastard willingly? I'll admit I've done things I'm not proud of but so have you. You know what it's like to struggle on the streets. But unlike you I did not have the luck in finding someone like Sesshoumaru. Instead I got Naraku. I only did it to protect Kanna. She's my little sister, I couldn't let her starve and if anyone was going to sell themselves it was going to be me. Naraku promised me Kanna would be looked after, that she wouldn't be exposed to this kind of life. But when I see what he's turned her into . . . It makes me sick. I know you have no reason to believe me especially after I tried to kill you. But I had no choice. With that bitch Kikyo around I'm slowly falling from favor. If I didn't do it, he'd of killed me."

"That was all very touching, but what made you willing to betray him?" _' That little bitch!'_ thought Kagura _'I could have won an OSCAR for that performance. Good thing I had a plan B.'_

"This" spoke Kagura while lifting her shirt up. Across her stomach was a deep knife wound.

At that Rin let out a small gasp. _' Hook, Line and Sinker!'_ thought Kagura _' Now all I got to do is reel her in!'_

"Working for him was ok and I could deal with giving him a good fuck every now and then. But when that disgusting bastard stabbed me while in a drunken fit I'd had enough. The kicker was Kikyo was there the whole time. She got a real kick out of it. That's when I got away, she and Naraku were too preoccupied so I took off. I'm willing to give you all the information you need. Please just get me away from Naraku. I'll do anything. Please I beg you!" cried Kagura while throwing herself at Rin.

"Shh, it's all right. I promise you I'll get you away from Naraku." Rin held Kagura until she stopped crying. Kagura smiled deviously on the inside. _'She is such a fool. How can Sesshoumaru possibly feel something for such a girl? I guess I'll just have to test him to see if the rumors about those two are true. How lucky am I, I'm away from Naraku. I get to keep my life and screw Sesshoumaru. This plan of Kikyo's sure was a good one. I'm Glad I listened to her for once.'_

Rin helped Kagura gain her composure then began to walk toward the palace."Come on let's get you inside. Kagome will take care of your stab wound. Then you can rest. Oh, and I'll send up some food." _'Perfect'_ thought Kagura. "Thank you Rin." Kagura once again tried to smile except this time it was filled with graciousness. "Don't mention it, I 'm not sure what Sesshoumaru will think. I'll talk to him and his father, but I'm sure they won't mind."

* * *

All the while Rin was silently thinking _'this is great. We can put the plan into action sooner then we expected. Someone really must like me up there. We'll get to use Kagura and we didn't even have to go through the trouble of propositioning her.'_ She came to them, and it was almost insulting that Kagura believed she could manipulate her like that. It was blatantly obvious to Rin that she was lying . Whether it was on Naraku's orders, she wasn't sure. Kagura seemed like the type of woman who'd do whatever it took to get what she wanted. For now she would go along with Kagura and play the fool. But eventually she will pay for her naive assumptions. Upon dropping Kagura off at the infirmary Rin decided to inform Inutaishou about his new guest. Sesshoumaru would be angered by this. He would have expected to be the fist told, but Rin didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment.

She loved him it was true but they had business to take care of and she found him . . . distracting. The new hands on approach he seemed to be taking with her didn't help either. It wasn't that she didn't like it, because she really did. But the fast way in which their relationship was evolving scared and confused her. She couldn't account for his recent change of heart and it worried her. It worried her that in the end he might just tier of her and push her away again. It wasn't that he was shallow. He just didn't do the whole commitment thing very well.

Coming to a halt at Inutaishou's door, Rin quietly knocked. Not receiving an answer, she decided to peak inside. She didn't think he would mind. Inutaishou was not like his son in that aspect. Maybe he hadn't herd her knocking. Opening the door she was surprised to find the study occupied by two men doing the strangest thing she had ever seen. (I know it sounds bad but it's not what you think)

There sat Inutaishou and Sesshoumaru just glaring at each other. It looked to Rin like two children having a staring contest but she doubted that was what was going on.

"Rin leave" Commanded Sesshoumaru. He didn't even bother to look at her. Rin felt a stab of pain from the cold way in which he said it. She guessed that it had shown on her face because Inutaishou's face immediately changed from one of total concentration and determination to one of compassion. Getting up he smacked Sesshoumaru on the back of his head.

"What was that for" Asked a startled Sesshoumaru while he nursed his aching head. _'As much as he hatted to admit it his father was a strong man and the blow to the head however light it may have been still had hurt. He was going to need some ice'_ he decided but was brought out of his musing by his fathers' voice. "Don't talk to her like that" He stated in a commanding voice.

Smiling warmly at him, she couldn't help but feel good knowing that he held her in such high esteem. "It's ok. He didn't mean it that way. It's my own fault for interrupting you. Although Sesshoumaru I don't see why a staring contest was so important to you." At this Inutaishou laughed. Sitting down once again he gestured for Rin to sit in the vacant chair next to Sesshoumaru. "You're lucky she's understanding Sesshoumaru. If I'd have snapped at Sakura like that I'd never hear the end of it. But I guess you'd have to be understanding to put up with your personality."

Rin tried to stifle a giggle but failed miserably much to Sesshoumaru's displeasure. He was annoyed by the way in which his father choose to gang up on him. But it did please him that Inutaishou liked Rin. It was a good sign. Unfortunately Inutaishou was not as eager to accept Rin's plan as he was to accept Rin. That had been the reason for their little staring contest. It was a battle for dominance. The first to back down was the looser. And oh, how Sesshoumaru hated to loose. Rin had begun speaking to his father but he wasn't paying attention till he herd the words _'Kagura' 'help' 'us' and 'infirmary'_. " You did WHAT!" screamed Sesshoumaru.

"You let that scum into our home. What right did you have to do that?" He was seeing red. He could not believe her audacity. She hadn't even asked him. No she went strait to his father. The nerve. Rin had begun to try and defend herself but he didn't care. He hadn't heard a word she said. She kept on rambling about how it helped the plan. Didn't she understand there wasn't a plan? At least not until his father ok'd it. He could not believe the disrespectful way in which she was acting. And in front of her father, that made it worse. It was one thing if they were alone and this conversation took place. He could allow her to question his authority when it was the two of them. For she was merely being honest. But this was unforgivable. He couldn't stand he insistent yelling. And then just like that he snapped. Lashing out at her he smacked her across the face.

Rin went completely silent. He had never in all the years that she'd known him ever raised a hand to her. Rin had never thought him capable of it but apparently she was wrong. The whole left side of her face was in agony. He had hit her and hit her hard. She couldn't believe it. Tears welled up in her eyes. She looked up at him and saw a face ful of regret. He looked as though he might say something. Raising her hand up in a defeated gesture she simply said "I don't care Sesshoumaru." And with that she walked back to her room. Making sure that all the doors were locked she slide down to the floor and sighed. There was nothing else left for her to do but cry.

And that's exactly what she did. Holding a hand to her aching face she curled herself into a ball and began to weep.

* * *

Well what did you think? I'm sorry if Sesshoumaru seemed like a jerk but I feel it's a necessary step in developing his character. Plus he's a jerk most of the time anyway so what did you expect? Rin I wanted to show a bit of her darker side. In the next few chapters she's going to bring out her 'inner bitch'. Who'd blame her after getting slapped around by icy boy. But never fear they shall preserver, especially after they participate in a little Kagura bashing. (**I hate her almost as much as I hate Kikyo**.)

All that's left is for you to review, so click the little button over there and write me a review. I love to get feedback even if it's negative.(ok maybe not the negative stuff) - thanks for reading my story- lol THE CURRENTLY INSPIRED **AKUIKU**


	10. Chapter 10 You Can Never Be Too Bitchy

Well here is Chapter 10, hope you don't think Rin's too evil after you read this chapter. As always thanks for the reviews. And thank you for your good wishes for my heath. I'm doing ok right now so I'm not seeing any problems in the future with my story. Sorry if this is kind of short but I wanted to go into more detail with Rin's plan for Sesshoumaru. So here it is- **AkuIku (I just have to add I went a little crazy with the line button dividing the sections.Might have over done it a bit) lol - AkuIku

* * *

**

**Chapter 10:You Can Never Be To Bitchy**

Rin was mad, no that wasn't the right word for it, she was in a murderous rage. Sesshoumaru had stooped so low as to actually raise a hand to her. It was unforgivable and Rin was trying very hard to calm down. She needed to be rational about this, collecting her thoughts Rin had a sudden epiphany. She had a plan and not just a plan a good plan. She was going to get even. She couldn't stop the large grin which spread over her face. Sesshoumaru wasn't going to be happy.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere at the palace Sesshoumaru was getting his ass chewed out by his father.

"**How dare you hit her!** Sesshoumaru I swear if you weren't my son I'd have killed you. But even worse is the fact that you are my son. I could have sworn I raised you better then that. Maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you are as cold as everyone thinks. Because if you're capable of actually striking the woman you love what else are you capable of? I am disappointed in you. I honestly can't believe what just happened. That poor girl, you'll be lucky if she doesn't kill you because if I was her I would. You know what I don't even want to look at you right now. **Get out you make me sick Sesshoumaru!**"

Sesshoumaru didn't say one word in his own defense. He didn't have any defense, he was completely in the wrong and he knew it. He rose from his seat and walked out of his fathers study. He couldn't bring himself to look at Inutaishou. If he had, he would have seen a face full of disgust. Closing the door behind him, Sesshoumaru was left alone in the empty hallway with his thoughts. He knew Rin and she would not forgive him for this. It was pointless to even try and apologize she wouldn't listen to a word he'd say. And at the moment he couldn't blame her. At the moment Sesshoumaru couldn't be more disgusted with himself.

Deciding he needed to be alone he retreated to his room. Locking the door, he didn't emerge that evening for dinner. He didn't respond when Inuyasha came to call at his door. He didn't leave for work the next morning or come out to eat breakfast. He remained in isolation, surrounded by his own misery.

* * *

The events of the previous night were well known throughout the palace. Kagome had come to help Rin with her swelling face. Inuyasha had been told by his father and for once in his life he kept his mouth closed. It was if it never happened. No one mentioned Sesshoumaru's absence, Rin's battered face or the screams they had herd the previous night. They might not have said what they thought but their thoughts were there, lying under the surface causing prolonged moments of silence. What do you say to a woman who's just had her heart broken, no one knew the answer to that question so they choose to remain silent.

Even Kagura seemed to know something was wrong. If they had told her the truth about what happened Rin wasn't sure, and right now she didn't care. Despite her new found strength she still mourned the loss of her love. Sure, he was still there, but the Sesshoumaru she had fallen in love with died that night. So sighing she decided to get her act together. After breakfast she followed Inutaishou to his study, wishing to speak with him. She hesitated before entering the room, memories that she didn't want to have flittered across her mind.

Closing the door, she sat down across from Inutaishou once again and she couldn't help the feeling of deja-vu that overcame her. Inutaishou seemed to understand the feelings she was battling with for his eyes had softened as he stared at her. A sad smile graced his lips and he seemed to want to voice something. Most likely an apology for his son's behavior. But it wasn't necessary for Rin already knew of Inutaishou's gracious manner. And she brought a hand up to stop him from speaking. "I know what you're thinking and it's all right. You don't have to say anything."

Nodding at Rin's words Inutaishou decided a change of subject was needed. "Rin what was it you wished to speak with me about?"

"I gathered from last night Sesshoumaru told you of my plans" "Yes" "Was there something you had a problem with or can I go ahead and start using Kagura?"

"I had my reservations but I realize that Kagura coming to you will make this plan of yours easier. I assume you know she is just using us." "Yes, and I will deal with that when the time comes. Right now I feel we should get as much use out of her as we can get. If my plan works, she won't be that much of a problem. Although I think, we should be careful about saying too much in front of her. I suggest feeding her false information." "We have to be careful that no one leaks our real plans to Naraku. That's why no one else other then the two of us and my son will know our true plan." Ignoring the fact that Inutaishou had refrained from using Sesshoumaru's name Rin continued to speak."Right, if we tell everyone else the same thing it will make it harder for Naraku to figure out our true plan. I just hope that Kagura isn't too much work, I mean she's only worth so much." "You know what to do if she becomes too much of a burden." "Yes" "Good"

Rin got up as if she was about to leave. When she was stopped by Inutaishou's questioning.

"You do plan on making my son pay." "Yes" "Good, I was starting to worry he might have gotten off the hook." "No, I'm just waiting for the right moment to pounce." "Well, if you need any assistance don't hesitate to come to me. I honestly don't know what's gotten into that boy's head."

The last part Inutaishou spoke mainly to himself, as he shook his head. Giving him one last sad glance Rin left his study and decided to go visit Kagura it was time to get the ball rolling.

* * *

Kagura was surprised when she found out about Sesshoumaru's outburst. He had always seemed too proud to lower himself to hitting a defenseless woman. But apparently she was wrong. She hadn't believed the rumors until Rin came to visit her in the infirmary. One side of her face was bruised and swollen. And yet she acted as if nothing was wrong. That seemed to be the consensus around the palace. Everyone was gossiping about the poor girl and the monster of a man Sesshoumaru. But no one actually said a word about it to her face, they pretended nothing happened. This lead Kagura to believe that things like this happened quite frequently at the old palace. She found herself actually feeling bad for Rin. She had found herself on the other side of Naraku's angry fists more times then she'd like to admit. She knew what it felt like and she pitied the girl. But her pity didn't stop her from completing her mission. She was there to gain information. If she seceded in helping Naraku take down the Inu's then she was guaranteed her freedom.

* * *

Or at least that was what she believed. Unknown the her, Naraku had no plans of letting Kagura escape from his clutches. He would rather kill her then see her free. Something he was planning to do, when she lost her usefulness. It wasn't like he didn't have other women, to tell the truth he preferred Kikyo and Kanna as opposed to Kagura. So while she continued on her mission Naraku waited to kill her. He almost felt bad for her, almost being the key word. Laughing to himself Naraku pictured Kagura's lifeless body. The thought brought a smile to his face. A smile which only one other person saw. The young woman standing in the shadows. She marveled at how he seemed to forget about her so easily. Watching Naraku and hearing his maniacal laughter only unsettled her. For she knew that his joy meant the suffering of others. Sadness graced the features of her face. Her sister was going to die. It was an easy enough assumption to make if you knew Naraku. He had never really cared for her and she was becoming expendable. Emerging herself deeper within the shadows a single tear slid down the woman's face. '_I'm sorry sister'_ were her only thoughts as she disappeared into the darkness of Naraku's mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the darkened chambers of Sesshoumaru, Rin was putting her plans into action. After spending the day with the recovering Kagura she had decided to put another one of her plans into action. Knocking on the door which linked her bedroom to his Rin had coaxed Sesshoumaru into letting her into his room. Sitting down in one of his over stuffed chairs she sighed. She really hated to do this to him but after what he did he deserved it. Glancing up at Sesshoumaru who hadn't dared to move from the doorway, she beckoned him to sit down opposite her. Frowning a little bit, he closed the large doors and did as Rin commanded. It was obvious, he was at a loss for words.

"Sesshoumaru we need to talk"Rin started off. "I honestly have to say I was surprised by what you did. I had never once in my life thought you capable of raising a hand to me. **But apparently I was wrong**."

At this Sesshoumaru looked at the floor. "**Look at me Sesshoumaru**, I'm sorry if you don't like what you see. But it was your doing and now your going to take responsibility for it. **There are consequences to your actions**."Raising his head to look at Rin's battered face once more Sesshoumaru felt a pain in his chest. "**That's better**, now Sesshoumaru I have talked to your father and we've put our plans into motion in regards to Naraku. You are to tell no one about what we are really doing. **Understand**?" Sesshoumaru nodded in response. "Good, now for your punishment, I must say it took me sometime to think of something truly horrible enough to fit your crime. Although your father assured me he was more then happy to help, I declined his offer and chose to act by myself. First off, you are to tell no one of what I'm making you do, understand?" "Yes" "It has come to my attention that Kagura is not as forthcoming as she promised to be. I would like to give you the task of getting further information out of her."

'_There has to be a catch. This is too easy' _thought Sesshoumaru. "Now we all know she is really working for Naraku and trying to trick us. So you'll be obvious danger. However do you agree?"

"Yes" Rising from her seat Rin moved to leave opening the door she hesitated for a moment. "Oh and Sess, you're not allowed to hurt her." "What" "You herd me no torturing, threats, or bodily harm what so ever." "Well how the hell am I supposed to get her to talk." "Sess, you're a smart boy, think about it." And with that she closed the door.

* * *

Rin smiled evilly as she walked out onto her balcony. In a few minutes it would become clear to Sesshoumaru what she meant. It was really too bad, she did love him and the thought of him being with some scum like Kagura hurt her. But not as much as it would hurt Sesshoumaru. Oh how he hated women like her. He never associated himself with them and that was a widely known fact. But if he wanted to appease Rin then he'd have to seduce Kagura into telling him everything she knew. Every second of it would be pure unadulterated hell for him. And to top it off, everyone would know about it if Rin had her way. They were already disgusted with him, but give it a week and Rin would have him ruined completely.

There he'd be with his new little whore Kagura, and there she'd be poor defenseless Rin. The girl who loved him and stood by him even after he had hurt her. They would despise him. The women would turn their backs on him. His father will denounce him and his brother, well his brother would be a real ass. And there she'd be just sitting back and pulling the strings while Sesshoumaru fell farther and farther from grace. And then when she didn't need Kagura, she'd have him kill her. But only after he had convinced her that he was in love with her. Yes, Kagura may think she had forgiven her for trying to kill her. But that only showed how stupid she really was. Rin was one to hold a grudge, once you lost her favor it was nearly impossible to gain it back. And so Sesshoumaru would be ruined, Kagura would be broken hearted then dead, and Naraku . . . Naraku and his empire would be totally decimated, then assimilated as another one of the Inu's numerous territories. And then, then maybe Rin would get the recognition she deserved. Rin laughed her plans had gone off without a hitch, and it was almost too good to be true. '**But it is true'** thought Rin. '_And I'm going to make sure things continue on this way **even if it kills him**.'

* * *

_

So there it is Rin in all her "Bitchy" glory. Once again sorry if you found it too short. But never fear the best is yet to come. (God I have the lamest cliches) I think it comes from spending all of last year in bed away from people. I'd go months at a time with only mom and the doctors / nurses seeing me. At least now I'm trying to build up my strength. (Actually I'm going to my first wedding ever next month. I can't wait to go and see all my family members. They live on Cape Cod, I lived there for the first 15 years of my life. My mom and I moved to Florida a few years ago, so in away I'm going home!) If I don't finish this story before the 12th of September there will be like a week and a half were I don't update. Other then that my schedules blank , I'm doing school at my own pace because of my illness so it shouldn't get in the way. So all is well in the land of OZ , now review or I'll drop a house on you and your little dog too. (Be warned if you don't have a dog a house will fall on your cat. And if you don't have any pets then sucks for them not for you cuz I'm still making a house fall on you) Man do I go off on tangents or what? - AkuIku


	11. Chapter 11 Goodbye KaguraHello Rin

**Hey everybody**, hope your doing well. First I have to say **Yay!** I have more than **100** reviews. So to those of you who are responsible for this I'd like to say **THANK YOU!** Now that I got that out of my system. Here is yet another chapter in the ever-changing saga of Family Business- **AKUIKU**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Goodbye Kagura ...Hello Rin**

Sesshoumaru wanted to vomit. He was currently gazing upon sleeping form of Kagura. A week had passed since Rin had given him his task and every minute of it had been pure hell. Sesshoumaru had set about '_sweeping_' Kagura off her feet, to the amazement and disgust of his friends and family. He was now being shunned by his associates. Including his father, who had openly berated him for his treatment of Rin. **In other words his life sucked**.

And for the first time in his life he was feeling the full wrath of Rin. ( To think he had originally welcomed the darker side of her personality.) He was a fool, he had let himself be controlled by a woman. And yet he was determined to get back together with her. To once again be in her good graces. And to do so he would carry out all of Rins' bidding.

With that objective in mind, Sesshoumaru had willingly taken Kagura into his bed. He had waited, patiently enduring the abhorrence of others, for the day when he would finally have no more use for her. And that day had come. After their usual round of horrible sex, Sesshoumaru had showered in an attempt to wash away all traces of the little tramp. She had told him all she knew of Naraku and of this he was sure. He had promised her his protection. Saying that he couldn't live without her, and the fool had believed him. Pulling his gun from its' place on his night stand, Sesshoumaru emptied a clip into the sleeping woman. (I know your all thinking - **God he's cold**)

He knew the gun shots would echo throughout the palace and he anticipated his families' speedy arrival. Taking a moment for himself he changed into a fresh robe and put his gun back down on his night stand. Walking to the pair of large doors which separated him from Rin, he grinned. He had done what she wanted and hopefully now he would be forgiven. Throwing the doors open he strolled into the room, to find Rin calmly waiting for him. She was laying in bed, staring directly at him.

"I see you've finished with Kagura" She said while sitting up slightly. Her face as impassive as ever.

"Yes"Said an impatient yet still grinning Sesshoumaru.

"From that smile, one would think you had a better time killing her then sleeping with her" She said in a haughty manor.

Sesshoumaru slowly crept toward her bed. "I thought that would be obvious" He said while coming to sit on the side of her bed.

"You know this doesn't change a thing. You may have done what I asked, and it may help us defeat Naraku. But I will never forgive you" Rin tried to remain calm even though Sesshoumaru was so near. It amazed her how her body was reacting to him even after what he had done.

Grabbing a stray strand of hair which had fallen in front of her face Sesshoumaru said.

"We'll see" His fingers began to play with the strand which only caused Rin to become more annoyed. Grabbing her hair out of his hand she tucked it behind her ear. "Why do you always try to fight me?" He whispered. Rin shivered as his hot breath tickled her ear.

Letting out a shaky breath Rin tried desperately to fight his advances. She felt his arms wrap themselves around her waist. While Sesshoumaru began to caress her body, Rin tried to hold back a moan. Somehow Sesshoumaru had managed to crawl on top of her. Pressing his lips against hers' he initiated the first of several passionate kisses.

* * *

Completely in there own worlds they missed the arrival of Inutaishou. Sparing the two a glance he had an amused look on his face. Looking once more toward the dead woman Inutaishou put two and two together. '_So that's her revenge, seems she's more devious then I anticipated'_ thought Inutaishou. ' _She knew exactly what our reactions would be and it seems she used us all, just to_ _make him suffer more. Well it seems they were made for each other'_

Raising an eyebrow at the pairs compromising position, he called for some guards to clean up the mess. And with that he walked out of the room and back to his bedchamber to explain the recent events to his concerned wife.

* * *

Inuyasha on the other hand was late in his arrival. With an exasperated sigh he looked from Kagura's body to an annoyed Sesshoumaru. "**Damn it I was hopping someone finally killed Fluffy!**" Sighing at the interruption Sesshoumaru shook his head, all the time still towering over Rin. Who was a little embarrassed at the position they had been caught in.

"I am sorry to disappoint you brother, but I was merely taking out the trash" Remarked Sesshoumaru.

"About time" Muttered Inuyasha who looked as if he had more to say but stopped when he caught sight of Kagome. Turning toward her, Inuyasha pulled Kagome against him while whining. "Come on let's go back to bed"

"**Inuyasha!**"An embarrassed Kagome yelled, while smacking him on the head.

"Oi, what the hell are they going to say. Have you seen the position there in?" Cried Inuyasha, while pointing to Sesshoumaru and a blushing Rin.

"**Inuyasha!**" Kagome cried while once more giving him a smack.

"What was that for?" He cried.

"You embarrassed Rin" Replied Kagome calmly.

"That's it we're leaving" Throwing Kagome over his shoulder he said "Hey Sess, try not to fuck it up again" Grunting at his brothers words Sesshoumaru called for the remaining men (the ones cleaning up the mess) to **'close the god damn doors before he killed them'**.

* * *

Returning his gaze to Rin, Sesshoumaru said "It looks as if you'll have company tonight"

Bringing his lips down once again he planted little kisses from her cheek to her chin.

"Get off of me Sesshoumaru" Said Rin while pushing herself out from under him.

"What gives you the right, hun? I said I still haven't forgiven you" She said while trying to straighten out her pajamas. "You know what your problem is Rin?" Said Sesshoumaru with a smile.

"What" she asked indigently.

"You're too damn proud" He said while stretching himself out on her bed.

"Look who's talking" Replied an annoyed Rin.

"I don't think so."Said Sesshoumaru while waving a finger in protest. "You don't get to say that anymore. I did my time. I cuddled up to that disgusting little whore. How proud do you think I was of that? Huh" He paused to let his meaning set in. Inching closer to her, he said.

"I let you use me, manipulate me, I let you make a fool out of me. And now I'm going to get some pay back" Sliding his hand up her arm Rin shivered from the sound of his voice. It was deep and filled with desire, and Rin could feel herself losing control. Very soon she would give in to him, but for now she would fight.

Turning her head toward him she let a sad smile come over her face. "You make me out to be the villain"

Brushing a hand against her face, he said. "In this case my dear you are"

Rage flooded Rins' mind as she replied with reproach. "How can you say that, after how you treated me."

A smug little smile appeared on his face as his hand continue to stroke her face. "Oh I was wrong, I'll admit it but what you did was worse. You knew how everyone would react. Even better you counted on their reactions, it only made me suffer more. Tell me how could you possibly do that to someone you claim to love?" He said while letting his hand fall to the bed.

"The same way you could, my dear Sesshoumaru." Rins' words rang out and for a moment there was silence. Neither one dared to move as they began their battle for dominance. Continuing on Rin said. "You see we really are so very alike." At this she brought her hand up to his cheek, only to have it batted away in protest.

"I don't think so Rin. I acted out of anger I never meant to hurt you. You on the other hand intentionally set out to make me suffer" He replied coldly, and for a moment Rin could see how much she had hurt him with her task.

Nevertheless, she couldn't stop her bitter reply from leaving her mouth." Is that really your excuse, you were mad so it's ok you hit me" Sesshoumaru leaned back for a moment almost as if she had dealt him a blow.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I have no excuse what I did was wrong" Said Sesshoumaru voice filled with regret.

"And yet you still refused to apologize for it" Said Rin angrily.

"I didn't see a point. I wasn't going to be forgiven so why bother to try" Said Sesshoumaru who had sat up upon hearing Rins' tone.

Rin giving it her last try jumped from her bed and yelled. "Because that's what you do! When you do something wrong, you apologize! How do you think I felt, do you think I enjoyed humiliating you? My wanting for revenge can never be stronger then my love for you . . . no matter how stupid you act, I will always be at your side!"

And for a moment all Sesshoumaru could do was stare at her. It was the first time she had ever said she loved him. It was the first time anyone had ever said they loved him. And then something surprising happened. It seemed that the full weight of the situation hit him either that or he had a total mental breakdown. Getting up from her bed, Sesshoumaru embraced Rin. "I'm truly sorry Rin for what I said and did. The way in which I acted was completely inappropriate and if you can never forgive me I understand."

Rin had to admit she was in complete shock. Sesshoumaru had never spoken to her in this manner before. It was all so overwhelming, and for the first time in a week she wanted to give in to him. She wanted him to win. It was then that she noticed the tears which were dripping down Sesshoumaru's face. It was the first time she had ever seen him cry. And she guessed this was his last effort. After this there would be no more games, no more flirting, he was too decent a man to keep trying. If she rejected him now, he would respect her decision and bother her no longer.

Rins' mind told her to leave him, to push him away and never forgive him. It told her she was being stupid and that if he could hit her what else could he do? But Rin's heart was telling her to stay, to hold him and love him and never let him go. It told her to trust in him that he had learned from his mistakes and that if she shut him out now she would never forgive herself.

Turning in her embrace Rin rested her head against his chest. Tears filled her own eyes as she spoke. "I already forgave you Sesshoumaru. I love you too much to hold a grudge." And that was all she had to say. Sesshoumaru swept her off her feet and laid her back on her bed.

"You know you have a one track mind" Rin said jokingly, while wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're a hard woman to resist Rin" Said Sesshoumaru who had carelessly begun tossing their clothing around the room. Stopping a moment to gaze at Rin, Sesshoumaru marveled at the way the moonlight danced upon her skin. Lowering himself his hands once again began to caress her body. Causing Rin to moan in delight.

Sesshoumaru nipped at her neck, scraping his teeth along her skin. Moving his hands to her breasts, he began to fondle them, playing with her now taunt nipples. Moaning Rin moved her arms down his back, letting her nails scrape his skin. She loved the feel of his hard muscles as she her self began to explore his body.

Passionately kissing once more Rin gave in to Sesshoumaru and let his tongue ravage her mouth.

Her whole body tingled and she felt her desires grow, until her need for him was so much that it hurt.

Rin Begged him to enter her. "Please Sesshoumaru . . . I need you" Her throaty voice and passion filled eyes drove him mad. And Sesshoumaru could feel himself growing harder and harder.

Rin moaned as Sesshoumaru's fingers entered her. Bucking her hips, she tried to match his thrusts. She could feel herself getting wetter by the minute. And still he did not enter her.

Rin pulled him closer grinding her body against him in frustration. "Now look who's the impatience one" He murmured, while positioning himself between her legs. Guiding his throbbing manhood into her, he let out a moan of pleasure. She was so hot and tight he thought he would burst. But he controlled himself thinking only of Rin's pleasure.

He waited for Rin to adjust to him, which was signified with a bucking of her hips. He began to move slowly, thrusting himself in and out of her. Rin moaned with delight as she felt the mounting pressure growing within her. Scraping her nails down Sesshoumaru's back, she urged him to quicken his pace.

Gradually his thrusts came faster and faster, until Rin thought she was going to burst. And then in a moment she was in total euphoria. As her orgasm overtook her, she screamed his name in pleasure. Her muscles tightening around him caused him to come, spilling his seed into her. Moaning her name he thrust into one final time then collapsed on top of her. For a moment they laid there both riding waves of ecstacy.

Out of breath Sesshoumaru rolled off of Rin and pulled her on top of him. Pulling the blankets over them, he wrapped his arms around Rin. She sighed, a large smile coming onto her face. Glancing up at Sesshoumaru she said "Promise me we'll always be like this"

Nodding his head in approval Sesshoumaru merely said "I promise" then watched as Rin drifted off into blissful sleep.

Allowing sleep to overtake him, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but thank the gods. For surely, surely he was a lucky man. And with that one thought on his mind he fell into the most peaceful sleep he'd had in ages.

* * *

**Fehw**- there you go another chapter down. Hope you aren't to pissed at me for having Rin finally give in to Sessy. What can I say I'm a romantic at heart. (**Not!)** I know its not exactly realistic, but this is fiction. And I want Rin to have this sort of balance between Evil Bitch and Nice Person. (Still working the kinks out on that) Anyway don't be fooled just because Sessy and Rin are finally together the story does not end. (**Authoress laughs evilly**) So keep those reviews coming because they make my day. (Yes my days aren't filled with much any more) - **your humble** **authoress AkuIku**


	12. Chapter 12

Ta da - a new chapter, ready to read. I hope you like the new twist in the plot ! Your humble Authoress -** AkuIku**

I also noticed I haven't put this in my chapters for a while so here goes: Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

All was not well in the territories of the infamous Inu Clan. They were at war with a monster, a monster bent on there total and utter annihilation. This monster of a man was currently in the midst of a major fit. What brought this on one might ask? Well the answer was this... Naraku had recently received a little present gift wrapped and all from his friends at the Inu Clan. .. His spy Kagura's body. He was enraged at the thought of anyone but himself killing the little slut. He had immediately started to destroy his office sending files and papers every where. His servants scattered like mice, in an effort to escape his wrath.

Sitting down in his over stuffed office chair Naraku seethed as he plotted his next corse of action. He had been planing on using the information Kagura gathered against the Inu's, but he didn't have enough to work with. He was furious the only thing he could hope was that the slut hadn't given him away. Although knowing her the way he did he wouldn't count on it.

As Naraku cursed the day Kagura was born, one lonely figure stood in the back of his extensive compound. There in a freshly made grave Kagura was buried, with only Kanna to bare witness and no tombstone to mark her final resting place.

* * *

Rin yawn while stretching her arms out over her head... and hitting something warm and hard ... with the capability to go "ow"... **SESSHOUMARU!** Here mind screamed when memories of the previous night started to come back to her. Opening her eyes and tilting her head back to look behind her she saw a mildly amused and slightly smirking Sesshoumaru rubbing his nose. Rin grinned sheepishly while saying "Sorry Sess, I forgot you were here"

Sesshoumaru gave a feral grin while positioning himself above her. "Well I'll just have to remind you why I'm here" He said while leaning down and capturing her lips in the first of several passionate kisses. Rin giggled as his hands slid up and down her body, caressing here and there until her skin felt as if it was on fire.

It was then that they were brought out of there foreplay by a knocking at the door. Sesshoumaru growled low and leaned in for one more kiss before grabbing one of the sheets and wrapping it around his naked form. He was going to kill who ever was at the door, or at least that was what he thought until he saw who it was... Inutaishou, his father. The all mighty crime lord, that sure put a damper on his murderous intent. Letting a breath out in obvious frustration, Sesshoumaru simply glared daggers at his father. Who only seemed to find it amusing and broke into a huge grin.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important son" He said barely able to hold back a fit of laughter.

"Would it matter if I told you yes"

"Not one bit"

"Then no you couldn't have come at a better time father, it's lovely as always to see you."

"Enough with the forced pleasantries I think you gave Rin enough time to get decent."

And indeed he had for seconds after his father had said that Rin appeared at the door behind him in_ (his)_ silk robe. "Good Morning Inutaishou-sama" Said a cheerful Rin inclining her head in a show of respect.

"Ah, Rin you seem to be in extremely high spirits this morning. You must have had an excellent nights rest." He said while giving a passing glance to his son. _' how I love to toy with him'_ Thought Inutaishou. Rin catching the drift then began a very animated conversation with her lover's father.

"Why yes I did have an Excellent nights sleep. I mean it was interrupted by the untimely demise of Kagura."

"Oh, yes of course the pore girl. She never saw it coming, right son."

"I do not intend to play any part in your games"

"Oh, so you'd rather stand there in nothing but a bed sheet" He asked quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh my God, so that's where he got that from!" Yelled Rin startling both man from there staring contest.

"What?" Asked Sesshoumaru, annoyed at the interruption. For in his mind at least, he was winning.

"The eyebrow thing you do" At that very moment one of his brows lifted in to the familiar position. "Ha- your doing it right now!"

"She right son, but I don't know how this applies to me"

"Your who he learned it from" Cried Rin

"I beg your pardon but I do not... don't you raise your eyebrow at me Sesshoumaru"

"Oh no it's worse then I thought, it's a subconscious thing isn't it Sesshoumaru?"

"Must everyone pick on me this morning"

"Yes" Replied a semi-coherent Inu Yasha as he stumbled past them down the hall way and towards the dinning room for breakfast. Sesshoumaru growled something unintelligible under his breath. What ever he said made Inu Yasha shout over his shoulder "By the way, nice sheet Sessy"

Sesshoumaru didn't even have to give a comeback because right then Inu Yasha walked into a wall. Groaning on the floor Inu Yasha rubbed his sore head.

"Little brother, next time I would advise you to pay more attention to your surroundings. Seeing as you have a penchant for throwing your self at walls."

Rin couldn't stop herself from bursting into laughter at that. Sometimes Inu Yasha was completely pathetic and deserved ever ounce of ridicule he got from his brother, or at least that was her thought on the subject. Deciding to get back to the business at hand Rin questioned Inutaishou's reason for calling upon them this morning. "oh simply checking on the happy couple" At that comment both Rin and Sesshoumaru were confused. "I've got 50,000 dollars riding on you two getting married before the new year" He said with a chuckle

"Oh God not again" Groaned Sesshoumaru while bringing a hand up to message his now aching temple. "Remember what happened last time Sakura caught you gamboling on our personal lives" He asked while shaking his head.

"I haven't the faintest idea about what you are talking about, Sesshoumaru" Replied an all too innocent looking Inutaishou.

"Really, because I remember quite clearly that when you lost 100 grand betting with Aoshi-sama over who's child would have the best report card, she absolutely forbid you to gamble on the actions and or achievements of your children." (Aoshi-sama is another powerful crime lord from a different region, and yes if you haven't guessed I like Rurouni Kenshin too-)

"She can't get upset about something she doesn't know about now can she, Sesshoumaru"

"Fine, but you owe me"

"Deal, now why don't we go down to dinner I'm starving... oh right you two aren't dressed. Well I'll go down to breakfast and let the others know you'll only be a minute." And with that he left them and started strolling down the hall.

"Well that was odd" Rin said once Sesshoumaru had closed her door. Sesshoumaru said nothing instead he started to bang his head against the door.

"Hey! Hey- Sesshoumaru what did the door ever do to you?" Rin mused while taking one of his hands in hers and pulling him toward her bed. Wrapping her arms around his waist she looked up at him. "Now what's wrong"

"When, and I stress the when part of this... when Sakura finds out about this I'm dead."

"Why"

"Well I guess you could say father has a problem with gamboling."

"Oh god he's addicted to it, why... would... you... let... him...do... that." She said stressing every word with a punch to the arm.

"He's not a gamboling addict. He just can't resist a chance to show someone up. Especially when it comes to his sons."

"Oh, well then I promise to protect you from Sakura's wrath"

"That's sweet, but who would protect you?"

"Hey - I can take care of myself thank you very much. I'm more then capable you know."

"Oh you don't have to remind me"

"Knock it off Sess, we have to get dressed for breakfast."

"Why Must you constantly rain on my parade?" He asked with a pout while getting dressed.

"Because if I don't then no one else would"

"And that's supposed to be a bad thing"

"Fine be that way, you just lost you chance at wild sex after breakfast" Rin said haughtily while walking out of her room fully clothed and ready for what every life threw at her.

* * *

Or at least that was what she thought until she stepped into the breakfast from hell 2 - wedding planing... Oh yes if you thought the first breakfast was a fiasco you had to see the second. Some how Sakura got it into her head that Sesshoumaru and me reconciling was just one more step toward the alter. So throughout the morning and well into the afternoon Sakura and Kagome went through bridal catalog after catalog, piking out what was in there minds _'the most gorgeous theme, decoration, and dress they had ever laid eyes upon.'_ Wait it got better. This gorgeous dress just happened to be _"perfect"_ for me, or at least that's what they told me.

Now I tried to be attentive at first I even gave some impute. That was until every idea I had was shot down, and the two women started to go insane planning my _"hypothetical"_ wedding. I always found that when in the presence of "_crazy_" people it was best to just nod and smile...hence what I was doing now, just nod... and smile. Too much action might draw there attention away from the magazines which littered the dinning room. Quietly I crept toward the door .. . I was almost there .. . all most there... I was so close I could taste the freedom... I reached for the door and ... Bam! I ran straight Inu Yasha. Luckily the "_crazy_" ladies hadn't herd anything. As fast as I could I clamped on hand over Inu Yasha's mouth and used the other to drag him out of the dinning room. Sighing in relief I dragged him down the hall to the only safe haven I knew... Inutaishou's study. It wasn't until we were both inside the room and the door was firmly shut that I uncovered his mouth.

"What the hell was that about?"

"You should thank me I just saved you from wedding hell"

"Come on it couldn't have been that bad" He said looking at her in disbelief.

"Oh really, have you ever been around women when they plan a wedding be it a real one or not." Asked Sesshoumaru who'd been behind him the whole time. Inu Yasha jerked at his brothers sudden appearance.

"Give us a warning will you, you creepy bastard" Cried Inu Yasha.

"Now where's the fun in that, little brother" Said Sesshoumaru with malicious grin.

"Do you ever tier of your constant bickering? Because I for one do." Said Inutaishou while turning around in his chair to face them. Neither Rin nor Inu Yasha had been aware of his presence and they had both jumped when he had spoken.

"Man dad your worse then Sesshoumaru" Muttered Inu Yasha

"So Rin how are the plans coming?"

"Well I'd have to be included in the planning to know how things are going so I wouldn't know. Ugh- I swear those two are driving me insane, I mean it's almost like I'm really having a wedding, except someone forgot to tell me." Joked Rin. At this the three men visibly stiffened, although they tried to cover it up. Rin had this gnawing feeling in the back of her mind telling her that something wasn't right.

"What are you hiding from me" The chorus of "Nothing" which she got in unison as a response only made her more suspicious. "Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru! Tell me this is all some joke."

"We felt it would be best if Sakura and Kagome helped with the preparations"Said Inutaishou (in actuality Sakura and Kagome had basically taken over with the wedding planning so he decided to just go with it. Because well he didn't like sleeping on the couch.)

"The preparations. What preparations. There isn't anything to prepare for." Said an annoyed Rin. All she wanted was an answer and yet no one seemed to want to give her one.

"Ah - hello the wedding" Said Inu Yasha while receiving a death glare from his brother.

"Inu Yasha - shut up" Spat Sesshoumaru.

"But..." Inu Yasha's protests were cut off by his father.

"Listen to your Brother Inu Yasha"

"And just when were you going to plan on telling me this Sesshoumaru? Right before I have to leave for the church? I can't believe that you... You weren't actually planning on forcing me to marry you." Rin was furious, her face was bright red and she kept pointing at Sesshoumaru as she spoke.

Inutaishou ever the politic man tried to mediate the situation. "My dear no one is trying to force you into anything."

"If someone would have had the balls to ask her, she wouldn't be so mad." Said Inu Yasha, only earning glares from both his father and his brother.

"You didn't ask her" Inutaishou said surprised.

"No Father I didn't ask her" Sesshoumaru snapped irritated that his plans had all gone wrong and now Rin had to out this way.

"Why the hell not, You were supposed to ask her" Yelled Inu Yasha, while looking somewhat outraged.

"I was trying to wait for the right moment. But no you two couldn't keep your women controlled long enough for me to ask the damn question." Complained Sesshoumaru. Rin couldn't help but notice the way he tended to pout when he didn't get his way.

"You had the ring, right"Asked Inu Yasha.

"_what ring_" Rin had finally decided to join in the conversation only to find that no one was paying any attention to her.

"Yes"Sesshoumaru nodded his head and pulled out a small box from his pants pocket.

"Then what are you waiting for" Cried Inu Yasha.

"I'm going to have to agree with your brother on this one" Said Inutaishou.

"_**Hello**_" Rin tried to get their attention but failed miserably.

"You can't just come out and ask someone to marry you. It's all about the timing" Explained Sesshoumaru.

"**Excuse me, hello**" Rin was really getting mad, how dare they ignore her!

"Bull shit, you were afraid to" Said Inu Yasha with a smirk.

"I was no such thing" Stated Sesshoumaru in a firm voice.

"Yes you were, Sessy was scared" Mocked Inu Yasha.

"As well any man stepping into matrimony should be" Joked Inutaishou with a smile and a laugh.

"_**HELLO**_" Rin decided to be a little louder this time. But it still didn't seem to work.

"Well this is probably pointless now but you could always try and propose to her now" Reasoned Inutaishou.

**"HELLO! I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!"** Screamed Rin as loud as she could. So loud actually it made her throat hurt.At this the three men turned around and glanced at Rin like she had gone mad. Coughing slightly she meekly asked."Will someone please tell me what is going on."

"Well numb nuts over here was going to ask you to marry him." Said Inu Yasha mater-o-factly.

"You were? When?" Asked Rin, it seemed so unbelievable. Too good to be true.

"He decided around the time you broke up. Right before it actually" Said Inutaishou with a smile.

"Unfortunately, he let it leak out that he was going to pop the question." Said Inu Yasha as if it was all Sesshoumaru's fualt.

"I let it leak out. Father was the one who let it leak out." Protested Sesshoumaru.

"I did no such thing, at least not on purpose. Could you blame me, I was proud of my son. So I told Sakura" Said a guilty looking Inutaishou.

"Ah, dad. I love mom, but she couldn't keep a secret if she was mute" Said Inu Yasha. His bluntness caught Rin off guard for she had never herd him speak of his mother in that way.

"But she's my wife"Said a stubborn Inutaishou, obviously not wanting to admit total defeat.

"She has a big mouth" Said Inu Yasha.

"I know, it's just she is my wife. How could I hide such a thing from her. And any way why should I have to." Said Inutaishou reaffirming his innocence, well at least in his head anyway.

"So that Rin, doesn't start to plan her wedding before she agrees to get married. Oh wait, too late! Good luck with surprising Kagome, Inu Yasha- your doomed." Said Sesshoumaru.

At this all Rin could do was laugh, she laughed so hard that she had to lean against Sesshoumaru to keep from falling over. "Are you telling me that this is all one botched attempt at proposing to me. And that those two have no idea he didn't pop the question."

"Pretty much" Said Sesshoumaru with a crestfallen look on his face.

"yeah" Replied Inu Yasha while looking at the floor.

"That seems correct" Mumbled Inutaishou while looking down at the papers on his desk.

The three males seemed full of disappointment, and guilt. It seems the family had gone to great lengths to try and surprise her.

"Oh god this is priceless" Whipping the tears from her eyes Rin could help but smile. "Here I thought you were going to force me down the aisle."

"No, just a sad attempt at keeping a secret in this family." Said Sesshoumaru.

"What I don't get is why you told your father in the first place." Asked Rin.

"He had to get the ring" Said Inu Yasha and Inutaishou at the same time.

"what ring?" Asked a bewildered ands somewhat amused Rin.

"It was my mothers engagement ring. Father gave it to her and before she passed away she made me promise to give it to the woman I loved and would spend the rest of my life with."

Rin couldn't believe it, he was going to give her his mothers' ring. She watched in awe as he got down on one knee in front of her.

"I know this isn't conventional. Hell it's been a down right disaster, but Rin will you marry me?"

Rin couldn't hold back the tears which streamed down her face. She was so overwhelmed. Overwhelmed by this family which had taken her in and given her the kind of companionship she had only dreamed off. Overwhelmed by this man who she basically owed her life to, the man who had helped her when no one else would. The man who had protected her, and sheltered her from the cruel world they lived in. But most of all she was overwhelmed by the intense feelings she held within her. Love, devotion, respect, longing ... and those were just the beginning. So much seemed to be going on insider her that what happened next was to her like a dream.

**"YES!"**

The moment the words left her mouth she was pulled into his warm embrace. She was still crying out of pure joy. She watched as Sesshoumaru slipped his mothers ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly almost as if it was made for her. And she found myself overjoyed in the thought that Sesshoumaru's mother had more in common with her other then their undying love and affection for Sesshoumaru.

Everything seemed to go by so fast, Inutaishou had shook his sons hand and gave Rin a huge hug, officially welcoming her to their family. Even Inu Yasha seemed happy for them he gave Rin a quick hug, punched his brother in the arm and said it's about time what took you so long. Then he left to go tell the woman the good news. Joyful cries could be herd echoing down the hall way as the women made their way to congratulate the happy couple. Well that was after they apologized for the misunderstandings from earlier in the morning and then reassured her that she would get whatever she wanted because _'she was the bride'_ and _'what the bride wants the bride gets'_

It was kind of ironic how what she had considered a day from hell turned into one of if not the most happiest days of her life.

* * *

Yay- I finally updated. Please don't be mad at me for taking so long. I hope you liked the new chapter. As always I ask for some Fabulous reviews from my devoted fans (But I'm not full of myself) - Hey I'd like to know if anyone has any idea where I can find The Inuyasha Character Song - for Sesshoumaru, Jakken, and Rin - It's called Gou - I think. If anyone knows where to find it I'm dying to listen to it. ( What can I say I love my Sesshoumaru-sama) - Thanks For reading **,AkuIku**


End file.
